Cosa del destino
by Nely-Dragneel
Summary: Natsu es un niño rico que no soportaba ver que maltrataran a las mujeres. Un día se topa con Lucy, sin saber que esa rubia cambiaría todo su mundo. (hay NaLu y un poco de Gruvia, GaLe y Jerza o como sea que se llame XD) pasen, lean y dejen algún comentario! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi mina! hoy les traigo una nueva historia :3 ... Ya sé lo que estarán pensando: ¡Nely, termina pronto tu otra historia!... Pero quería mostrarles esta historia y creo que me está quedando bien... Supongo que eso lo juzgarán ustedes.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen al señor Hiro Mashima.**

 **La historia es completamente mía :3**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en el instituto Fairy Tail, los chicos tratándose de ligar a las chicas mientras que estas solo decían que tenían cosas por hacer. Natsu Dragneel, el chico más adinerado del lugar no se interesaba en eso, ninguna de esas chicas era lo suficiente para él. Pelo rosáceo, ojos de color jade, una piel morena y un cuerpo bien formado gracias a las prácticas de soccer del instituto, sin duda era el más popular del lugar.

 _-Siempre es lo mismo…_ \- pensó Natsu con repugnancia mientras escuchaba como unos chicos hablaban de querer acostarse con esta chica y con aquella.

Natsu caminaba tranquilamente por la acera como siempre, su casa estaba cerca así que no había necesidad de irse en su auto o que su chofer lo buscara, iba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta escuchó unos gritos femeninos salir de un callejón.

-¡Alto! ¡No me lastimen!- gritaba una rubia de ojos achocolatados mientras era acorralada por cinco hombres de gran tamaño.

-Vamos preciosa- habló el más fuerte de los hombres, al parecer era el jefe- ¿No quieres ganarte un dinerito fácil?- preguntó relamiéndose los labios y posicionando su pulgar dentro de la hebilla de su pantalón.

-¡E-Espere por favor! ¡Yo no soy de esas chicas!- dijo desesperada mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra la pared.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- dijo el jefe sujetando a la chica por la muñeca.

-¡ELLA DIJO QUE LA DEJARAN!- gritó Natsu mientras le daba un puñetazo al hombre tirándolo en el suelo.

-¡M-Maldito!- gritó furioso el hombre mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca- ¡Acábenlo!-

Los otros cuatro hombres sonrieron maliciosamente mientras que Natsu dejaba su mochila en el suelo, este les hizo una seña para que atacaran y entre todos corrieron hacia él para darle una paliza.

La rubia cerró los ojos por temor a que el chico saliera lastimado, escuchó unos cuantos golpes haciendo que cerrara aún más los ojos. La chica se sentó en el suelo aún sin abrir aquellos orbes achocolatados mientras que un par de lágrimas resbalaban hacia sus mejillas. Pronto dejó de escuchar los golpes, pero le daba miedo abrir los ojos pero instantáneamente soltó unos sollozos al sentir como una mano se posicionaba en su cabeza.

-¡No me lastimen por favor! ¡Aún soy virgen!- gritó desesperada la rubia mientras que el pánico no la dejaba abrir sus ojos.

-No te haré daño…- habló una voz ronca pero dulce- Ven, mejor vámonos de aquí- dijo para luego cargarla al estilo princesa.

La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rosa que se movía delicadamente encima de unos ojos de un color jade intenso. Natsu se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y miró hacia abajo, para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de aquella hermosa chica.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar al Dragneel mientras que un sonrojo adornaba las hermosas mejillas de la rubia.

-S-Sí… Muchas gracias…- dijo ésta aferrándose al pecho del chico.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo- dijo Natsu mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Natsu llegó hasta un parque en donde pensó que la chica podía estar a salvo, la bajó y ella solo se sentó en uno de los bancos del lugar con la cabeza baja. El Dragneel se sentó a su lado haciendo que ella se pusiera un poco nerviosa y se alejara varios centímetros de él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Natsu confundido, pero esta no le dio respuesta alguna por lo cual volvió a hablar- Me llamo Natsu Dragneel- dijo extendiéndole una mano cortésmente.

-L-Lucy Heartfilia…- dijo la rubia estrechando penosamente la mano del chico.

-¿Lucy? Qué lindo nombre- dijo el Dragneel con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pero se le borró al ver como la Lucy se levantaba de su lugar- ¿Irás a tu casa? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-No…- dijo esta levemente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Natsu un poco extrañado- Yo te puedo cuidar de esos matones- dijo alzando su dedo pulgar.

-No… tengo casa…- dijo ella para luego mirar tristemente al Dragneel- Nos vemos en otra ocasión…- dijo par luego marcharse.

-¡Espera!- le gritó el Dragneel mientras la sujetaba de la muñeca- Sé que es precipitado y que cualquiera que lo escuche lo entendería mal, pero… ¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? Solo hasta que pueda resolver tu situación-

* * *

 **Bien, se quedará ahí por hoy... Espero que les haya gustado :) voy a seguir subiendo los caps los lunes... estoy algo estresada y quiero escribir lento... ¡Nos leemos luego! Bay Bay!**

 **¿Merezco algún review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Espero que les vaya a gusta este cap :3 me estoy esforzando mucho en subir las historias, ya que estoy algo atareada en mi casa... En fin, los dejaré leer en paz**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima... eh, sí ewé**

* * *

-¿P-Por qué?- preguntó Lucy un poco curiosa- Apenas sabes mi nombre…-

-Porque… en tu rostro veo que eres una buena persona- dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a la Heartfilia.

Lucy solo asintió y siguió al chico por una calle poco transitada. Caminaron unos quince minutos hasta que se pudo divisar una enorme puerta dorada que tenía en letras grandes "Dragneel" y detrás de esa puerta había una mansión enorme con un jardín espectacular.

-Caprico, abre la puerta- habló Natsu desde un aparato negro con varios botones.

- _Enseguida señor_ \- se escuchó hablar a un hombre al otro lado de esa caja, se escuchó un "clic" y la enorme puerta se abrió para luego empezar a caminar.

-Diablos…- susurró Natsu al ver un auto negro con relámpagos pintados a los lados estacionado cerca de la entrada- ¿Laxus está aquí?- miró a Lucy y luego empezó a sudar frío.

-¿P-Pasa algo?- preguntó la Heartfilia un poco curiosa- Si deseas me puedo ir, ya con solo salvarme basta-

-No- dijo Natsu volteando a ver a su nueva amiga- Es solo que mi hermano está aquí y no piensa nada bueno cuando traigo a alguien a casa- dijo y luego divisó una escalera- ¡Tengo una idea!- dijo halando a Lucy a la parte trasera de la casa.

Natsu tomó las escaleras y las colocó debajo de una ventana, le hizo señas a Lucy de que subiera y así lo hizo. El Dragneel esperó a que terminara de subir, dejó las escaleras debajo de su ventana por si acaso y entró por la puerta para luego encontrarse a sus padres, a su hermano y a su peculiar gatito azul.

-Hola papá, hola mamá- saludó cariñosamente a sus padres el Dragneel- Hola poste eléctrico- saludó a su hermano con mucha burla en su voz.

-Hola estufa andante- saludó el rubio de puños a su hermano mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Hola hijo- saludó un hombre alto, fuerte y de cabellos rojizos llamado Igneel.

-Hola mi dragoncito- dijo una albina de ojos hermosos llamada Grandine.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Natsu al ser pellizcado en las mejillas por su madre, pero esta lo soltó mientras sonreía.

Natsu sonrió al ver a su madre, se despidió y subió corriendo hacia su habitación. Sacó las llaves de su habitación para luego entrar lentamente en ella, pero no encontró a Lucy, temiendo que se haya ido, fue hacia la ventana.

-¿Se habrá ido?- preguntó en voz baja para luego escuchar un ruido en el baño.

El Dragneel se acercó hacia el baño y abrió lentamente la puerta, para luego encontrarse con Lucy sentada en una esquina del lugar un poco nerviosa. Natsu sonrió cálidamente para luego acercarse lentamente hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el peli rosado mientras le daba la mano a la rubia para que se levantara.

-Te estaba esperando…- dijo con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó Natsu saliendo del baño con ella.

-Eh…- dudó ella un poco ya que no quería ser una carga para su nuevo amigo.

-Vamos, no tengas pena. Te traeré algo- dijo Natsu saliendo de la habitación dejando a su amiga ahí.

El Dragneel bajó rápidamente hacia la cocina, en donde estaban sus padres y su hermano mayor comiendo algo, este solo saludó y le pidió algo a la chef, se sentó a esperar la comida y empezó a platicar un poco con su hermano.

-¿A qué se debe tu vista?- preguntó Natsu mirando a sonrientemente a su hermano.

-¿Visita? No, no es una visita. Voy a vivir aquí- dijo Laxus con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que la de su hermano menor se borrara de inmediato.

-¿Vas a vivir aquí? ¿Por qué?- se apresuró Natsu a preguntar.

-Mi esposa dice que es bueno que estuviéramos juntos, ya que Riu debe pasar tiempo con sus abuelos- dijo Laxus tranquilamente mientras sus padres se sorprendían.

-¿De verdad vas a traer a Riu aquí?- preguntó Grandine con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

-Sí, Mirajane y él vendrán esta tarde con sus maletas- dijo Laxus limpiando las lágrimas de su madre.

-Señor Natsu, ya está su comida… Lo siento- dijo la chef mientras dejaba dos platos encima de la mesa.

-Gracias Aries… no sé por qué te disculpas- dijo Natsu con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, señor Natsu- se volvió a disculpar Aries.

-Ya olvídalo- dijo Natsu tomando los platos en sus manos para luego encaminarse hacia afuera.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Igneel mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-A mi habitación, quiero terminar el último nivel de Super Mario Galaxy y es bastante difícil- dijo para luego irse sin mirar atrás.

-Creo que está actuando extraño- dijo Grandine levantándose de su lugar.

-Siempre lo ha hecho- dijo Laxus con desinterés en su voz.

 ***En la habitación de Natsu***

-Espero que te vaya a gustar- dijo Natsu dándole un plato con tres sándwiches a su amiga.

-Gracias…- dijo Lucy tomando el plato en sus manos.

Natsu se sentó al lado de ella en el suelo y empezó a investigarla con la mirada, parecía una chica pura, *¿cómo habrá terminado en la calle?* era una de las miles de preguntas que se hacía el Dragneel tratando de descifrarla.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó Natsu sin rodeos.

-17 años, ¿y tú?- dijo Lucy mirando tiernamente a su amigo.

-Tengo 18, en un par de semanas cumpliré 19- dijo con un deje de felicidad el Dragneel.

-Que bien- dijo Lucy sonriendo ampliamente- Yo cumpliré 18 en un par de meses-

-¡Genial!- dijo Natsu pero una interrogante se le acumuló en la cabeza y la dijo de inmediato- ¿Cómo terminaste en la calle?-

-Bueno…- Lucy dejó de comer y miró tristemente al peli rosa- Mi padre me abandonó hace unos meses, me dijo que no quería volver a verme jamás en su vida… Cuando estuve en el parque intenté buscar trabajo pero no se lo dan a menores de edad…- dijo mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Qué hombre tan repugnante…- dijo entre dientes pero luego notó que lo dijo en voz alta- Eh… Perdón, yo no…-

-Descuida- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente- Creo que lo hizo porque me parecía mucho a mamá…-

-¿Tu madre está…- empezó a hablar Natsu pero volvió a ser interrumpido por la voz de su amiga.

-Muerta- completó ella sin mirar los hermosos ojos color jade de su amigo.

Natsu se abalanzó hacia Lucy y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que los ojos de ella se abrieran como platos ante la sorpresiva acción del chico. Un sollozo salió de los labios de la chica, nunca había hablado civilizadamente con alguien sobre eso, cosa que le encantó hacer.

-Yo estoy contigo ahora, no tienes por qué estar triste…- le dijo en el oído mientras acercaba más su cuerpo contra el de ella.

-Gracias…- susurró ella mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Ambos chicos se separaron y terminaron de comer su almuerzo, Natsu se levantó y tomó ambos platos vacíos para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina. Sus padres ya no estaban, eso fue lo que dijo Aries, y su hermano estaba comprando algunas cosas. El Dragneel subió corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre, sacó un vestido, un par de zapatos negros y con mucha pena un conjunto de ropa interior de sus cajones para luego irse hacia su habitación.

-¿Quieres ducharte?- le preguntó Natsu a su amiga que aún estaba en el piso, pero ella solo asintió- Te traje ropa, hay toallas en mi baño- dijo entregándole la ropa en sus manos.

Lucy entró sin decir una sola palabra, dejó la ropa en un gancho y se desvistió lentamente para luego entrar en la bañera. La Heartfilia abrió la llave y sintió como un chorro de agua tibia empapaba todo su cuerpo, tomó uno de los jabones líquidos que estaban en una mesita y lo roció en una esponja.

Natsu estaba en su habitación jugando videojuegos violentos mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua de su baño. Sonrió levemente pero esa sonrisa se borró al recordar que no podía sacarla de la habitación para que fuera a la habitación de huéspedes, suspiró pesadamente mientras veía su cama, era grande pero no quería parecer un pervertido tratando de dormir al lado de su nueva amiga.

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente, dejando a la vista una hermosa chica rubia con un vestido rosa pálido sin mangas y que apenas llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unos hermosos zapatos negros con listones y con el pelo suelto y un poco rizado.

-Te ves bien- dijo Natsu un poco sonrojado haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara como un tomate.

-G-Gracias…- dijo ella tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Natsu iba a decir algo pero escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, le hizo señas a Lucy de que escondiera en el baño, cosa que hizo rápidamente. El Dragneel se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una mucama de cabellos purpuras un poco cortos.

-¿Qué pasa Virgo?- preguntó Natsu tranquilamente.

-Señor Natsu, han llegado sus amigos- dijo Virgo mirando fijamente a Natsu.

-Gracias Virgo, diles que suban- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está bien señor… ¿Merezco un castigo?- preguntó Virgo haciendo que Natsu se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-No, puedes retirarte- dijo con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza mientras veía como la mucama se alejaba del lugar- _Papá contrata gente muy extraña_ \- pensó mirando a la chica desde atrás.

Natsu entró al baño en donde estaba su amiga, se acercó lentamente hacia ella para poder decirle algo en susurros.

-Mis compañeros están aquí, ¿quieres quedarte aquí o quieres conocerlos?- preguntó Natsu tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí…- dijo un poco apenada la Heartfilia.

-Bueno…- dijo un poco desanimado el peli rosa mientras salía de ahí.

Justo cuando salió del baño, sus amigos entraron a la habitación mientras lo saludaban alegremente. En el grupo de amigos estaban un peli azul oscuro llamado Gray Fullbuster, una pelirroja bastante hermosa llamada Erza Scarlet, una chica de pelo azul claro y muy largo llamada Juvia Loxar, un chico de pelo negro y varios piercings en su rostro llamado Gajeel Redfox y por último una chica de pelo azul corto llamada Levy McGarden.

-¡Adoro a tu gato, Natsu-san!- dijo Levy cargando en sus brazos al pequeño gatito azul.

-¡Aye!- gritó el gatito con una sonrisa.

-¿No te gusta Lily?- preguntó Gajeel un poco enojado al ver a Levy abrazando al gato de Natsu.

-Tú no me dejas acariciarlo tanto…- dijo la McGarden con un puchero en su rostro.

-¡Oye cabeza de flama!- dijo Gray que ya no tenía su camiseta puesta- ¡Obtuve un 9.5 en el examen físico de hoy!- dijo con orgullo.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Natsu acercándose a su amigo/rival- ¡Yo obtuve un 10 en ese examen!-

-No peleen- dijo Erza con una aura oscura.

-¡Aye!- dijeron Natsu y Gray abrazándose con una gotita estilo anime en sus nucas.

Lucy no pudo evitar soltar una risilla al escuchar todo lo que estaban diciendo los chicos. Erza fijó si mirada hacia la puerta del baño para luego dirigirse a ella y abrirla lentamente, pero Natsu se dio cuenta de eso y se puso en entre su amiga y la puerta.

-¿Quién está ahí adentro?- preguntó Erza curiosa.

-¿Ahí? El baño está vacío, no hay nadie ahí- dijo Nervioso el peli rosa mientras el sudor se hacía presente en su rostro.

-Entonces no te importará que entre, ¿verdad?- preguntó Erza con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-Eh… Bueno…- Natsu estaba a punto de decirle una mentira a su amiga, pero esta acercó aún más su mano a la perilla.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy! recuerden que si les gustó o si tienen algún consejo para mi pueden dejarlo en un review, subo esta historia todos los Lunes (me parecí a German XD) nos leemos en otro cap, Bay Bay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiwis :3 Feliz lunes! (no tan feliz ya que entré a clases TTwTT)... Bueno, espero que les guste este cap**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?- preguntó Lucy inocentemente saliendo del baño.

Todos los chicos se sorprendieron al ver una hermosa rubia saliendo del baño de su amigo, algo que nunca había hecho era esconder a una chica en su cuarto, ya que era como un templo sagrado para él. Erza miró detenidamente a Lucy y se sonrojó al pensar que su amigo había hecho cosas pervertidas con ella.

-¿Quién es la coneja?- preguntó Gajeel mientras investigaba a la chica con la mirada.

-¿Coneja?- preguntaron todos mirando a Gajeel de una manera sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Gajeel evadiendo las miradas de sus amigos.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Lucy!- gritó Gray abalanzándose hacia la mencionada.

-¡Gray! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- gritó la rubia sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Natsu acercándose a ellos.

-Nos conocimos en el parque hace unos años, la salvé de unos brabucones y nos volvimos los mejores amigos- contó Gray muy emocionado.

-Hola Lu-chan- saludó Levy amistosamente, interrumpiendo el abrazo de los amigos- Mi nombre es Levy McGarden.

-Yo me llamo Gajeel Redfox- dijo este con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Lucy a la Loxar.

-Juvia Loxar- dijo esta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y la pervertida de allá es Erza Scarlet- dijo Levy al ver que la pelirroja estaba en su mundo pervertido.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo Lucy con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De dónde conoces a Salamander?- preguntó Gajeel sin una pizca de delicadeza en sus palabras.

-Él me salvó de unos chicos malos, desde ahí nos hicimos amigos- dijo Lucy con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Chicos malos?- preguntaron Levy, Juvia y la apenas consciente Erza.

-Sí, ellos trataban de… violarme…- dijo Lucy tratando de no recordar esa horrible escena.

-Eso no sería raro- dijo Gajeel mirando de arriba abajo a Lucy haciendo que Gray y Natsu lo miraran con ojos asesinos.

-¿Dónde vives?- preguntó Levy haciendo que Lucy se enfocara en ella.

-Bueno…- Lucy empezó a hablar pero Natsu la interrumpió rápidamente.

-Ella vive cerca de aquí- dijo mirando a Lucy y esta asintió lentamente.

-¿Estudias en alguna parte?- preguntó Juvia pero Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿Vinieron a hacerle preguntas a mi amiga o vinieron a jugar Mario Kart?!- preguntó Natsu sacando unos controles de su consola haciendo los chicos se sentaran al lado de él cerca de la televisión.

Las chicas se sentaron en la cama del Dragneel mientras leían unas revistas de moda, Natsu escuchó como Lucy hablaba de un vestido negro que estaba en la portada de la revista y no dudó en darse la vuelta, cosa que le costó la carrera.

-¡Yo gané!- gritó Gray levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Queremos la revancha!- gritaron Natsu y Gajeel levantándose de su lugar.

Las chicas solo se rieron ante la infantil actitud de los chicos, Lucy miró tiernamente a Natsu el cual se sonrojó hasta más no poder. Volvió a fijar su atención a la pantalla y reinició el juego. Una horas más tarde de juegos, risas y bromas los chicos empezaron a irse, hasta solo quedar Natsu y Lucy.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Natsu en la puerta mirando a Lucy.

-Un poco- dijo Lucy sonriendo a su amigo.

-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Desde que Natsu bajó, se encontró con sus padres, su hermano, su cuñada y su sobrino. Saludó a todos pero cargó a su sobrino para arrojarlo cariñosamente al aire.

-¡Tío Natsu!- gritaba el niño soltando algunas carcajadas.

-¡Te extrañé mucho mi querido sobrino Riu!- dijo dejándolo en el suelo y acariciándole el cabello.

-Tío Natsu, ya cumplí esto- dijo Riu levantando cinco dedos al aire.

-¡Te has vuelto mayor!- dijo Natsu fingiendo sorpresa.

-Sí, y ya casi soy de la altura de papá- dijo el niño mientras alzaba sus manos.

-Sí, casi…- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras una gota de sudor estilo anime bajaba por su frente.

-¿Vas a cenar con nosotros?- preguntó Igneel que estaba sentado en un gran sillón con diseño de escamas de dragón rojo.

-No lo creo- dijo Natsu mirando a su padre que se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó inclinándose hacia su hijo.

-Eh, bueno…- Natsu no supo que decir, si le mentía a su padre se iba a dar cuenta y si le decía la verdad iba a echar a Lucy- Nada, voy a cenar con ustedes…- dijo al fin bajando la cabeza.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor en donde la cena ya estaba servida, Natsu tenía una expresión cansada en su rostro, cosa que su madre notó de inmediato.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Grandine llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en la mesa.

-No, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño- dijo Natsu mirando a su madre.

-Natsu, ahora que tu hermano y tú están juntos quiero decirles algo- dijo Igneel haciendo que sus hijos le prestaran hasta la más mínima atención- Natsu, como tu hermano ya se casó y tuvo un hijo, la mitad de la compañía es de él. Pronto tendrás 19 años, tendrás que casarte y tener un hijo para heredar la otra mitad de la compañía-

-¿Crees que me casaré por tu dinero?- preguntó Natsu levantándose bruscamente de su lugar.

-No te estoy preguntando si quieres casarte, te estoy diciendo que debes hacerlo, tener un hijo y seguir con la compañía- explicó Igneel tranquilamente.

Natsu miró a su padre y a sus demás familiares- Ya no tengo hambre- dijo para luego subir a su habitación corriendo.

Natsu azotó la puerta haciendo que Lucy se sobresaltara y viera a su amigo con ojos confundidos. El Dragneel se sentó en el suelo apoyándose de la puerta y empezó a llorar, cosa que preocupó bastante a su amiga. La Heartfilia se levantó de la silla y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lucy acariciando el pelo de Natsu, pero este solo negó para luego seguir llorando.

Lucy abrazó a Natsu con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos, él no dudó en corresponder al abrazo. El Dragneel hundió su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras que las lágrimas caían sobre la blanca piel de la chica.

-Sé que no debo meterme, pero… ¿ha pasado algo con tu familia?- preguntó Lucy separándose de su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-E-Es solo que… siento como si no me comprendieran- dijo Natsu entre sollozos mientras era abrazado otra vez por la rubia.

-Yo te comprendo… Estoy aquí contigo…- susurró tratando de calmar a Natsu.

Ambos se quedaron ahí sentados durante una hora, Natsu sentía como su estómago rugía pero era tan orgulloso que no se atrevía a bajar y buscar algo de comer. Natsu levantó la mirada y vio que Lucy se estaba durmiendo, pero recordó que ella no había comido nada después del almuerzo, lo pensó mucho y se levantó de su lugar, iba a salir pero se detuvo cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba su puerta.

-Escóndete…- susurró Natsu a su amiga la cual se fue hacia el baño lo más rápido que pudo- ¿Sí?- abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente.

-Señor Natsu, le he traído algo para usted… Lo siento- dijo Aries dándole una caja de pizza, un vaso grande de soda y una hamburguesa con papas.

-Gracias Aries- dijo Natsu tomando la caja en sus manos mientras que la hamburguesa y la soda estaban encima de esta.

-Creo que eso de casarse por dinero es malo… Lo siento- dijo Aries empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Yo también lo creo…- dijo Natsu cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

Lucy salió del baño restregándose uno de sus ojos con pereza, vio que Natsu estaba comiendo así que no quería molestarlo, de igual manera ella comía poco ya que se había acostumbrado. La Heartfilia se acostó en la cama pero su amigo la movió suavemente por el brazo.

-Ven a comer algo- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Mejor no…- dijo ella con voz cansada.

-Por favor, no te acuestes sin comer algo- dijo Natsu haciendo que se levantara.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada a eso- dijo mirando a su amigo pero este solo frunció el ceño.

-Ahora estás conmigo y yo no dejaré que te duermas así- dijo Natsu haciendo que ella se sentara en la silla de su escritorio.

Natsu tomó una papa frita y se la dio a Lucy, se sintió tan bien al hacer eso que sonrió tiernamente y volvió a darle otra con extrema delicadeza. El Dragneel solo sonreía mientras alimentaba a su amiga como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero esta estaba casi durmiéndose ahí sentada, así que ya cuando ella terminó de comer la condujo hacia la cama.

-¿No se te hará incomodo dormir así?- preguntó Natsu señalando el vestido que tenía puesto.

-Un poco…- dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Te voy a prestar una de mis camisetas…- dijo Natsu buscando entre sus ropas al que le quedara bien a ella- Aquí tienes- dijo dándole una camiseta negra en sus manos.

-Vuelvo enseguida- dijo entrando en el baño. Natsu esperó un par de minutos y vio que Lucy salió con la camiseta puesta, al menos la cubría bien.

-Duerme en mi cama- dijo Natsu levantándose de ahí.

-¿Dónde dormirás tú?- preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

-Creo que esta noche no podré dormir…- dijo mirando unas hojas en su escritorio- Tengo que hacer un trabajo súper largo para mañana-

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar- dijo la Heartfilia junto a un bostezo.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo solo… Descansa, lo necesitas- dijo Natsu con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy solo asintió levemente y se acostó en la cama del Dragneel mientras que este apagaba la bombilla y encendía la lámpara que estaba en su escritorio, tomó un lápiz, unas hojas en blanco y un libro de ciencias sociales. Natsu estuvo un par de horas escribiendo el trabajo, hasta que sus parpados se volvieron pesados y su concentración se desvanecía.

-S-Solo… falta mi… firma…- dijo Natsu casi durmiéndose.

Natsu colocó su firma al final del trabajo y cayó dormido encima del escritorio. Estuvo un par de horas dormido en esa posición hasta que el despertador hizo que se sobresaltara en la silla.

-¡Diablos! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!- gritó Natsu haciendo que Lucy se despertara.

La Heartfilia estaba sentada en la cama mientras veía como su amigo corría de un lado a otro para luego entrar en el baño. Lucy se fue levantando de la cama hasta tocar el frío suelo con sus pies descalzos, se desperezó y empezó a buscar lo zapatos de su amigo y su uniforme para dejarlos en la silla des escritorio. La rubia escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Natsu apenas con un bóxer negro ajustado y con su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de agua. Su sonrojo fue inevitable, se colocó la almohada en su cara y esperó a que su amigo se cambiara.

-¿Por qué te cubres la cara?- preguntó Natsu con una voz inocente, pero luego recordó que estaba semidesnudo en frente de ella- ¡Lo siento!- dijo tomando su uniforme y entrando de nuevo en el baño.

- _¡Maldición! ¡Me siento todo un pervertido!_ \- pensó Natsu mientras se colocaba la ropa.

El Dragneel salió rápidamente del baño, entró varios libros en su mochila, besó a Lucy en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la habitación. Natsu al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se detuvo en seco a mitad de las escaleras y fijó su mirada hacia arriba para luego sonrojarse a sobre manera.

- _¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¡Estoy actuando como un verdadero pervertido!-_ pensó sonrojándose aún más.

-¡Señor Natsu, dese prisa o llegará tarde al instituto!- dijo Virgo al principio de las escaleras haciendo que Natsu reaccionara.

-Gracias Virgo- dijo terminando de bajar.

-De nada, ¿merezco un castigo?-

-No Virgo…- dijo Natsu con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca.

El Dragneel corrió hacia la cocina, tomó una bolsa que contenía su desayuno y entró en el auto que estaba estacionado en frente de la casa. Caprico era quien siempre conducía a esa hora ya que sabía lo estresado que estaba Natsu todas las mañanas.

-Señor Natsu- le llamó Caprico al peli rosa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Natsu tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará la señorita en su habitación?- preguntó mientras conducía rápidamente.

-¿Cuál… - el Dragneel trató de mentir pero fue interrumpido por su chofer.

-Señor Natsu, ambos sabemos que tiene escondida a una rubia en su habitación. No crea que no los pude ver por las cámaras de seguridad- dijo Caprico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me atrapaste…- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada.

-No se lo diré a sus padres, pero tiene que ser muy cuidadoso- dijo Hombre mitad cabra con una sonrisa mientras conducía hacia la escuela a toda velocidad.

-Gracias- contestó Natsu con un suspiro de alivio.

El auto se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta de entrada, desde que Natsu bajó escuchó la campana y se fue corriendo hacia el interior del instituto. Caprico se fue directamente hacia la residencia Dragneel y desde que estuvo dentro del jardín, subió a la habitación de Natsu para encontrarse a Lucy organizando la ropa de su amigo.

- _¡Diablos! ¡Me descubrieron!_ \- pensó Lucy mientras veía al hombre mitad cabra en la puerta.

-Virgo, por favor lleva a la señorita a la casa de empleados y vístela- cuando Caprico dijo eso, Virgo apareció a su lado, tomó a Lucy por la muñeca y se la llevó fuera de la casa.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- preguntó un poco apenada la rubia ya que la habían descubierto y solo tenía una camiseta cubriéndola.

-La llevaré a cambiarse- dijo Virgo sin soltar la mano de la Heartfilia.

-Bueno…- dijo ella sin oponerse.

Fuera de la casa de los Dragneel, había un poco más pequeña pero que no dejaba de ser grande, ahí habían muchas habitaciones y algunas estaban vacías. Virgo y Lucy entraron a una que no había sido habitada en vario tiempo, ahí encontraron varios vestidos, una cama tendida y un escritorio.

-¿Se quiere poner alguno?- preguntó Virgo sacando unos vestidos del armario.

-¿De quién son?- preguntó Lucy un poco apenada.

-Eran de una chica llamada Libra, pero renunció para irse con el Señor Fiore- dijo Virgo mirando atentamente a la rubia.

-Oh bueno…- dijo Lucy sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Cuál se pondrá?- preguntó Virgo alzando un vestido amarillo y otro rojo.

-El rojo- dijo Lucy señalando el vestido.

-Muy bien, la dejaré vestirse- dijo la peli morado para luego salir del lugar.

Lucy estaba muy confundida, entró al baño del lugar y se duchó rápidamente para luego ponerse el vestido. Cuando se lo probó, le quedó fantástico; un vestido con un rojo llamativo que tenía un escote en corazón y se puso unas botas blancas para luego salir de ahí.

- _Mejor vuelvo a la habitación para terminar de organizar la ropa_ \- pensó la rubia pero recordó que se estaba escondiendo y se paró en seco en la puerta de entrada, aunque ya fue descubierta por el personal de la casa.

-Los señores Dragneel no están, puede entrar- escuchó que le decían desde atrás.

Lucy se dio la vuelta y tragó duro al ver al hombre que había entrado en la habitación de Natsu hace unos momentos atrás. La Heartfilia asintió para luego entrar y subir a la habitación, ya estando dentro pudo ver un folleto que tenía la firma de Natsu.

-¡Se le olvidó su trabajo!- dijo Lucy un poco acelerada y preocupada. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras y habló con Caprico- ¡Se le quedó el trabajo a Natsu!-

-Pues vamos- dijo tranquilamente el hombre mitad cabra mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, no olviden dejar Review (porfis). Bay Bay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos... Creo que no me está yendo como esperaba... Disfruten de este cap porque creo que borraré la historia... esta y la de "melodía de amor"... Eh, bueno... los dejaré leer.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

-¿Eh?- Lucy estaba confundida al no haberse llevado el trabajo.

-¿Qué espera?- preguntó Caprico dándose la vuelta- Será mejor que le llevemos ese trabajo al instituto antes de que repruebe la materia-

Lucy asintió y salió corriendo detrás de él, Caprico se subió al auto e invitó a la rubia a subir también. Ya están dentro, Caprico aceleró lo más rápido que pudo y en poco tiempo ya estaban frente al lugar.

 ***En el salón de Natsu***

-Dragneel, la tarea Moshimoshi- dijo un hombre un poco alto y de pelo negro.

-Enseguida se la entrego señor Sagitario- dijo Natsu mientras buscaba en su mochila- _¿Eh? ¿No está?_ \- se preocupó al no encontrar el trabajo en su lugar.

-¿Y bien? Moshimoshi- se estaba desesperando el profesor, pero justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar hacia Natsu, tocaron la puerta- ¿Diga? Moshimoshi-

-He venido a traerle esto a Natsu Dragneel- dijo una voz femenina muy dulce la cual Natsu pudo reconocer de inmediato.

-¡Lucy!- gritó Natsu levantándose de su lugar.

Todos los chicos en el salón empezaron a silbarle a la rubia, mientras que otros solo se dedicaban a mirarla lascivamente. Natsu se enojó por las estupideces que estaban haciendo sus compañeros solo para conseguir la atención de su amiga, pero ella no los miraba, sino que esos ojos achocolatados miraban fijamente a su amigo.

Natsu salió rápidamente del salón arrastrando a su amiga por el brazo, se apoyó contra la pared solo hasta que su enojo pasara. Lucy se colocó a su lado sin hacer ruido y se limitó a observarlo por un momento, luego le extendió el trabajo delante de él.

-No tenías que haber venido…- dijo Natsu levantando la mirada- ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te descubriera?-

-Ya lo hicieron…- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa- El personal de tu casa dijeron que podía quedarme, pero tenía que fingir que soy una empleada-

-Pero…- Natsu dudó un poco pero como si le hubiese leído la mente, Lucy le respondió de inmediato.

-No te preocupes por tu padre, Caprico hizo que llenara unos documentos y los colocó en el escritorio del señor Dragneel. Si pregunta quién soy ahí estará mi coartada-

Natsu soltó un suspiro de alivio, vio el trabajo y lo tomó en sus manos para luego entrar al salón siendo seguido por las miradas de sus compañeros. El Dragneel se acercó al profesor y le entregó el trabajo para luego sentarse lentamente en su lugar.

-¡Gracias Lucy!- gritó Natsu haciendo que todos posaran su mirada en la rubia que estaba cruzando en frente del lugar.

-De nada, y recuerda que Mavis era la Diosa Estratega, no un fantasma- dijo para luego empezar a caminar.

-¡Espere un momento Moshimoshi!- gritó Sagitario desde la puerta- ¿Usted conoce la historia de la Diosa Estratega?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro, es algo que leía a menudo en la biblioteca pública- dijo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Le gustaría ayudarme en la clase? Moshimoshi- preguntó Sagitario con ojos esperanzados.

-Claro- dijo Lucy entrando al aula, provocando que los chicos volvieran a dedicarle silbidos y miradas lascivas.

Lucy solo pudo soltar un suspiro de cansancio para luego sentarse al lado del profesor, este estaba abriendo un libro de historia buscando una página en específico. Sagitario le dijo a Lucy que se levantara para que empezara a explicar la historia de la "Diosa Estratega Mavis", cosa que hizo con mucho gusto. Esa fue la primera vez que Natsu Dragneel prestaba atención a las clases de ciencias sociales.

Poco tiempo después, la campana para el cambio de materia resonó por todo el instituto, dándole a entender a los chicos del salón que iban a dejar de ver a la hermosa rubia explicando la clase. Natsu se levantó rápidamente para hablar con Lucy, pero unos cuantos chicos le ganaron por mucho. Un bufido de molestia salió del peli rosa mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar.

-¿Estás celoso?- escuchó el Dragneel que le preguntaban desde atrás de él.

-No- dijo mirando hacia atrás- ¿Qué quieres princesa de hielo?- preguntó hostilmente volviendo a mirar hacia Lucy.

-Erza me pidió que te dijera que habrá una fiesta en su casa esta noche- dijo Gray dándole un sobre con una invitación dentro de este- Puedes llevar a Lucy…- le susurró al oído haciendo que el Dragneel se fijara rápidamente en su amiga.

-¿Cuál es el tema de la fiesta?- preguntó Natsu sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Noche tropical- dijo Gray con un brillo en los ojos- Lleven traje de baño- agregó para luego irse.

- _Noche tropical…_ \- pensó Natsu mientras su sonrisa se volvía más amplia.

Cuando Lucy consiguió zafarse de ese gran grupo de chicos, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo, el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, lo movió un poco del hombro y este reaccionó de inmediato.

-Natsu, me voy… te veo más tarde- dijo Lucy dedicándole una sonrisa para luego empezar a caminar.

-¡Espera!- gritó Natsu sosteniendo la muñeca de su amiga- Quédate en el salón conmigo, nos iremos juntos más tarde- suplicó con ojitos de cachorro.

-Pero yo no estudio aquí… Los maestros me reprocharán- dijo la Heartfilia con voz preocupada.

-No lo harán si estás conmigo… Quédate, por favor- vio que su amiga suspiraba derrotada para luego asentir lentamente.

Lucy buscó una silla y se sentó al lado de su amigo, un profesor entró al salón haciendo que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa. Un profesor de pelo negro miró detenidamente a la chica rubia sin uniforme, pero cuando la vio al lado de Natsu Dragneel, solo le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a impartir las clases de ese día.

-Te lo dije…- le susurró Natsu a su amigo haciendo que esta soltara una risilla.

La mañana pasó muy rápido, tanto así que ni siquiera el Dragneel se había dado cuenta de los cambios de hora. Natsu y Lucy se encaminaron hacia la casa del Dragneel, la cual no quedaba muy lejos. El peli rosa no podía evitar sentir que algo iba a pasar, algo raro y un poco incómodo pero viendo a Lucy olvidó esas inseguridades para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó un poco divertida la Heartfilia.

-Estoy sonriendo porque esta noche te voy a ver con un bikini- comentó Natsu con una mirada un poco pervertida.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió Lucy al escuchar eso.

-Hoy habrá una fiesta en la casa de Erza y dijo que podías ir- dijo Natsu junto a una enorme sonrisa- Como hoy no me dejaron tarea, podemos irnos desde ahora al centro comercial a comprarte un traje de baño-

-No creo que sea buena idea…- murmuró un poco avergonzada la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso el Dragneel- Yo te voy a cuidar-

-No quiero ser una carga, será mejor que me quede en la habitación- dijo Lucy mirando hacia otro lado.

-No eres una carga, yo jamás diría eso de ti- dijo gentilmente el peli rosa sosteniendo la mano de su amiga.

-Está bien…- suspiró para luego mirar a su amigo- Iré-

Natsu hizo un grito triunfal provocando las miradas de los transeúntes del lugar, Lucy se sintió un poco avergonzada por esas miradas pero luego eso se volvió en felicidad al ver que su amigo saltaba de un lado a otro gritando como si fuera un niño de dos años.

Cuando estuvieron en la casa, Natsu le pidió a su padre las llaves de su auto, ya que no se lo dejaban porque empezaba a hacer carreras con sus amigos. Igneel observó a la chica que estaba detrás de su hijo, se acercó a ella y la inspeccionó con la mirada.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó enderezándose en frente de ella.

-Ella es la nueva ayudante del señor Natsu- dijo Virgo que estaba de pie en la puerta de la oficina del Dragneel.

-¿Cuándo fue contratada?- preguntó Igneel sorprendido.

-Hace un par de días- dijo Lucy para luego ser mirada con desconfianza por el Dragneel- S-Señor…- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, espero que sus papeles estén en orden- comentó Igneel para luego sentarse en su enorme sillón.

-Lo están, señor Dragneel- se apresuró a decir Caprico que acababa de entrar al lugar.

-Las llaves- dijo Natsu mirando a su padre- Quiero ir al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para esta noche-

-Preservativos, espero- dijo Igneel mirando a su hijo- No quiero nietos hasta que no tengas esposa-

-Como quieras- dijo Natsu sujetando la llave que su padre le había lanzado- Vámonos Lucy-

-Con su permiso…- se inclinó Lucy hacia Igneel el cual sonrió para luego irse de ahí.

-Ella me resulta familiar…- murmuró encendiendo su pipa.

Ambos chicos corrieron hacia la cochera de la enorme casa del Dragneel en donde había unos siete autos estacionados. Natsu se dirigió hacia el auto rojo con un dragón negro pintado a los costados, Lucy se acercó lentamente y cuando vio que su amigo subió, ella no dudó en hacerlo. Lucy se abrochó el cinturón con una gran sonrojo en su rostro, Natsu al ver eso no dudó en preguntarle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi padre te asustó?-

-N-No…- respondió ella mirando por la ventana.

-¿Por qué estás así?- preguntó un poco preocupado al ver que ella no lo miraba a los ojos.

-No sabía que no eras virgen…- susurró despacio pero aun así Natsu la pudo escuchar.

-La mayoría de los chicos de mi edad no son vírgenes…- comentó Natsu encendiendo el auto y saliendo del enorme lugar.

Lucy se estremeció en su lugar y como si Natsu le hubiese leído la mente, le dijo algo que la tranquilizó de inmediato.

-Nunca lo hice en mi cama, siempre iba a un hotel o a la casa de la chica- dijo sin apartar la vista en el camino.

-Bueno…- dijo ella para luego fijar su mirada en el gran edificio en donde se estaba estacionando su amigo.

Natsu y Lucy subieron al primer piso del lugar, vieron muchas tiendas deportivas con muchos hombres dentro de ellas. Algunos de los hombres miraban a la compañera del Dragneel con picardía, Natsu se enojó y sosteniendo la mano de su amiga le dirigió una mirada asesina a todo aquel que la miraba con malas intenciones.

-¡Natsu!- gritó la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó alarmado el peli rosa al ver las lágrimas de su amiga.

-Me estás apretando…- dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

-L-Lo siento- se disculpó soltando la mano de su amiga para luego subir al segundo piso por las escaleras eléctricas.

Ya estando arriba, vieron algunas tiendas con ropa para damas y caballeros, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando el Dragneel, tomó a su amiga por la mano y subieron al tercer piso en donde estaban las tiendas de ropa tropical y varias cosas más.

-¿Qué tal si entramos en aquella tienda?- preguntó Natsu señalando una tienda grande con muchos trajes de baños en los aparadores.

-Está bien- dijo Lucy siguiendo a su amigo.

Cuando entraron pudieron ver que el lugar estaba lleno de parejas y unas cuantas personas con sus amigos, vieron que algunos de los trajes de baños eran muy reveladores pero había otros que seguramente le quedarían bien a la rubia. Natsu buscó algunos trajes de baños para su amiga, los colocó en los ganchos de uno de los probadores y se sentó en una silla afuera de este.

Lucy entró un poco apenada al probador, unos cuantos segundos después salió con un bikini azul oscuro con varias estrellas doradas. Natsu se sonrojó al verla pero le hizo una seña de que se diera la vuelta, Lucy empezó a girar lentamente haciendo que un hilito de sangre bajara por la nariz de su amigo, se limpió rápidamente y se levantó de su lugar.

-Ese no me gusta mucho, pruébate otro- recomendó Natsu haciendo que Lucy entrara de nuevo en el probador.

Lucy entraba y salía del probador con un traje de baño diferente, Natsu se sentía cada vez más débil por la masiva pérdida de sangre que había experimentado en la última media hora. Lucy salió con el último traje de baño que quedaba sin probarse, un bikini negro con llamas rojas a los lados y también venía con una falda pero la Heartfilia decidió no probársela.

-¡Ese está genial!- dijo Natsu levantándose de su lugar aplaudiendo emocionado por haber encontrado algo lindo para su amiga.

-¿E-En serio?- preguntó Lucy un poco sonrojada a lo que su amigo asentía.

-Vamos a comprar algo de comer, seguro que tienes hambre- dijo colocándose las manos en sus bolsillos.

Lucy asintió para luego entrar en el probador, poco tiempo después, ella salió con el bikini en la mano mientras seguía a su amigo hacia la caja registradora.

-¿No tiene algún traje de baño para hombre que combine con este?- preguntó Natsu a la señorita que estaba en la caja.

-Puede ser…- dijo ella un poco pensativa- Sí, creo que sí. Se lo traeré de inmediato-

-¿Ahora somos gemelos?- preguntó un poco divertida la rubia.

-No, pero quiero que mi cita y yo vayamos iguales- dijo Natsu con picardía en la voz.

-¿Q-Qué?- preguntó Lucy nerviosa al escuchar eso.

-¡Es una broma! ¡No te pongas así!- empezó a burlarse el Dragneel.

-Aquí tiene señor- dijo la chica entregándole ambos trajes de baño en una bolsa.

-Gracias- contestó Natsu tomando la bolsa en sus manos y dándole el dinero a la chica- Guarda el cambio-

Ya saliendo del lugar, Natsu escuchó como su celular sonaba en su bolsillo, lo tomó, vio el número y contestó de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa encuerado?- atendió el celular junto a una sonrisa.

- _Erza quiere saber si traerás a Lucy a la fiesta_ \- se escuchó a Gray desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ella irá- dijo mirando a la rubia la cual lo miró un poco curiosa.

- _Ella vendrá_ \- le dijo Gray a Erza que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Natsu con impaciencia.

- _Sabes que las chicas tienen un ritual para que alguien se una al grupo_ \- dijo Gray junto a una carcajada de parte de las chicas del lugar.

-¡No quiero que le hagan daño!- dijo amenazadoramente el Dragneel para luego colgar la llamada.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Lucy un poco curiosa.

-No, descuida- le contestó Natsu junto a una enorme sonrisa.

Subieron al último piso del centro comercial que era en donde estaban los puestos de comida rápida. Natsu haló a Lucy por el brazo para ir a un puesto de hamburguesas, pidió dos y luego se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-Siento que me ocultas algo- dijo Lucy mirando detenidamente a su amigo.

-Te dije que no pasa nada, solo es una tontería de los chicos- dijo Natsu fijando su mirada en la chica que les llevaba sus hamburguesas en un par de bandejas.

-Bueno…- dijo con voz derrotada, Natsu empezó a tomar de su soda y Lucy aprovechó eso- Recuerda comprar los preservativos-

Natsu tosió la soda haciendo que le salpicara un poco la camiseta, miró de mala manera a Lucy para luego halarla por el antebrazo.

-¿Quieres que los utilice contigo?- preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente el Dragneel.

-¡N-No seas idiota!- dijo Lucy con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pues no me provoques- dijo soltándola para luego empezar a comer su hamburguesa.

-Tonto…- susurró para luego levantarse de su lugar.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Natsu de inmediato.

-Al baño, ¿Qué? ¿Me quieres violar ahí?- preguntó irritada empezando a caminar.

- _¿Qué le pasa?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente el peli rosa observando como su amiga entraba al baño.

Lucy se lavó la cara, y luego se miró al espejo. Estaba totalmente sola en ese lugar, siempre había estado sola. No se esperaba que su amigo empezara a ser un pervertido con ella, a decir verdad la mayoría de los chicos son así, más o menos. Recordó lo sucedido con esos hombres hace poco más de veinticuatro horas, se estremeció por completo al recordar el asqueroso olor a alcohol emanando de sus enormes cuerpos.

-Simplemente repugnante…- susurró para luego recordar a su amigo- ¿Por qué me siento así?...-

Natsu estaba sentado en su lugar, esperando pacientemente a que su amiga saliera, pero cada vez se aburría más.

-Necesita un teléfono…- dijo para luego levantarse de su lugar, llevó la hamburguesa para que la colocaran en una bolsa para llevar.

El Dragneel caminó hacia una tienda y compró algunas cosas y las colocó en la bolsa de los trajes de baño. Lucy salió y con la mirada empezó a buscar a su amigo, el cual estaba sentado viendo a los niños jugar cerca de la fuente.

-Perdóname por haber salido así…- se disculpó la rubia cuando llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo.

-Descuida- dijo este levantándose de su lugar- Vamos a mi casa y allá te podrás cambiar.

Lucy asintió y se fue junto a su amigo hacia el estacionamiento, ahí subieron rápidamente en el auto y se dirigieron al hogar del Dragneel. Natsu observaba de vez en cuando a su amiga, la cual estaba muy callada y sin mirarlo a los ojos, el peli rosa soltó un suspiro el cual llamó la atención de la rubia.

-Natsu, ¿en serio quieres que te acompañe a esa fiesta?- preguntó algo desconfiada la Heartfilia.

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó el Dragneel emocionado- Eres mi amiga y por eso tienes que ir-

-Entonces, ¿por qué suspiraste así?- preguntó un poco curiosa.

-Porque creo que te estás sintiendo incomoda a mi lado…-

-Eso no es cierto- negó haciendo un puchero- Eres el único amigo que tengo y no voy a dejar que nada de lo que hagas me ponga incómoda-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del peli rosa, Lucy también sonrió con ternura. No se dijeron nada más durante el camino a casa, la rubia solo disfrutaba de la hermosa vista que estaba presenciando, en cambio, Natsu estaba conduciendo tranquilamente, divisó su casa y con un botón que estaba en su auto abrió la enorme puerta del lugar.

-Subamos a mi habitación… son las 4:30- dijo Natsu mirando su reloj.

-Está bien- dijo Lucy para luego salir del auto con Natsu.

Ambos chicos subieron hacia la habitación del Dragneel, Natsu llevaba la bolsa en su mano mientras que con la otra abría la puerta de su habitación. Lucy entró mientras que Natsu cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Desde cuándo mi habitación es tan ordenada?- preguntó el Dragneel inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada.

-Esta mañana empecé a arreglarla, pero al parecer alguien más terminó con el trabajo- dijo Lucy sentándose en la cama.

-Bueno…- dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio mientras le daba la bolsa de comida a Lucy- Te compré algunas cosas- comentó sacando algunas bolsas pequeñas y una caja de la gran bolsa.

La Heartfilia miró con curiosidad las bolsas mientras le daba un mordico a su hamburguesa. Natsu sacó de la pequeña caja un celular de color rosa y se lo entregó a Lucy en su mano, la cual tragó duro al ver ese aparato en sus manos.

-¿P-Para qué es esto?- preguntó con una mirada incrédula en su rostro.

-Es para que me localices, ya gravé mi número- dijo Natsu encendiendo el celular y mostrándole dónde buscar su número.

-Gracias- dijo Lucy abrazando fuertemente a su amigo.

-También te compré un collar…- comentó Natsu sacando un hermoso collar con un dragón rojo y un par de estrellas azules rodeándolo.

-Es muy hermoso…- dijo Lucy mirándose al espejo con el collar puesto- En verdad te lo agradezco mucho- agradeció dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Natsu tocó con suavidad la mejilla que fue besada por su amiga mientras veía como esta entraba al baño con la bolsa en sus manos, una sonrisa tonta se le escapó al mismo tiempo en que se acostaba en su cama.

- _Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto…_ \- pensó cerrando lentamente los ojos.

El Dragneel se quedó dormido en su cama, Lucy salió del baño y vio a su amigo en un profundo sueño, revisó la hora en su nuevo celular y lo dejó dormir un poco, después de todo no había dormido nada la noche anterior. La Heartfilia se fue hacia la posada del personal y del armario de su habitación sacó unos shorts rosas y una blusa blanca un poco escotada pero que cubría su abdomen.

-¿Va a algún lado, princesa?- preguntó Virgo parada en el marco de la puerta.

-¿P-Princesa?- preguntó Lucy curiosa.

-Usted se parece a la princesa de mi libro favorito, así que la quise llamar así… ¿está mal?- explicó la peli morada entrando al lugar.

-No sé si esté mal… Pero será mejor que me llames por mi nombre- recomendó Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, pero solo delante de los señores- dijo Virgo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…- dijo Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca- Voy a ir a una fiesta con Natsu, llegaré un poco tarde-

-Nos vemos luego, princesa- se despidió Virgo yéndose hacia su habitación.

Lucy salió de la habitación con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca, pasó por el gran jardín hasta llegar a la mansión Dragneel. Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del peli rosa, abrió la puerta lentamente para luego ver a Natsu con un bañador negro con llamas rojas y una camiseta negra con un dragón rojo pintado al frente.

-Ya son las 6:30, debemos irnos- dijo Natsu mirando su reloj y luego a la rubia.

-Vale- dijo Lucy tomando una bolsa que había preparado el Dragneel y bajaron hasta la cochera para subir en el auto del chico.

Natsu iba muy contento mientras conducía, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Lucy la cual estaba distraída mirando por la ventanilla. Era una felicidad un poco extraña, no pudo haberse enamorado tan rápido de una chica que apenas conoció hace un par de días… ¿o sí?

El un sonido estruendoso sonido y un grito lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, frenó de golpe antes de chocar contra un camión estacionado que le estaba tocando el claxon para que se detuviera.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- gritó Lucy temblando en su lugar.

-P-Perdón, estaba un poco desconcentrado- se disculpó peinándose su cabello des alborotado hacia atrás- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver temblar a su amiga.

-S-Sí…- respondió ella sin muchos ánimos.

-Mejor nos vamos…- comentó Natsu volviendo a conducir ignorando los insultos del camionero.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a una hermosa casa blanca con algunos detalles en rojo. La música se podía escuchar desde la entrada y un leve olor a alcohol que provenía desde adentro del lugar. Lucy no pudo evitar ver el hermoso jardín con rosas y lilas sembradas cerca del camino hecho de piedras. Natsu tocó el timbre y en pocos segundos se presentó una hermosa pelirroja con un bikini amarillo.

-¡Natsu! ¡Lucy! ¡Entren!- dijo emocionada la pelirroja poniéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a sus amigos.

-Traje algo para tomar- Natsu levantó la bolsa que tenía Lucy cuando dijo eso- Y unas cuantas cosas más- añadió con picardía.

Erza sonrió al escuchar eso y condujo a los chicos hacia la parte trasera de su casa que era en donde se encontraba la piscina, Natsu sonrió complacido al ver a todos sus amigos en el lugar. Lucy miró a todos lados sintiéndose un poco incómoda, Erza tomó a la rubia por la muñeca y la condujo hacia el interior de la casa para que se quitara la ropa.

-Espero que estés cómoda aquí, te esperaremos afuera- dijo Erza cerrando la puerta de su habitación, dejando sola a la Heartfilia.

Lucy se tranquilizó un poco, se quitó la blusa y los shorts y se colocó la falda del traje de baño, la cual apenas sí cubría un poco. Se sentó en el suelo debatiéndose si salir o no…

Mientras tanto, en la piscina se encontraba Natsu haciendo clavados empapando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca de la piscina. El Dragneel salió de esa enorme piscina para luego dirigirse por un vaso de soda que se encontraba en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Sintió como alguien le cubría los ojos, unas manos diminutas y suaves que el chico no pudo reconocer.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada- esa voz… esa voz la reconoció de inmediato provocando una mueca asqueada de parte del peli rosa.

-Lissana…- murmuró Natsu moviendo las manos de la mencionada lejos de su rostro.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó la chica, una albina con buen cuerpo y ojos azules que vestía un diminuto bikini rojo- ¿Tendremos acción hoy?- preguntó pícaramente acercándose al rostro del Dragneel.

-Sabes que no- dijo Natsu fríamente- Eres mi amiga, nada más-

-Hace unos meses éramos más que amigos- comentó relamiéndose los labios.

-Eso era antes de que me engañaras con Sting- le recordó el Dragneel con el ceño fruncido- Tienes suerte de que te siga llamando amiga-

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes que aún me quieres y no puedes negarlo- dijo para luego besar al chico, el cual trataba de alejarse de ella.

Una rubia estaba parada en la puerta mirando esa escena, se quedó paralizada al ver eso, sus ojos expresaban sorpresa y desilusión. Sintió como un chorro de agua fría empapó todo su cuerpo, pero esta no se movía, estaba estática en su lugar.

-¡Bienvenida al grupo!- gritaron todas las chicas provocando que Natsu fijara su mirada en la rubia que se estaba poniendo rosada gracias al agua fría.

Lucy miró a su alrededor lentamente, un par de lágrimas se asomaron desde sus ojos, las chicas se asustaron, todas ellas pensaron que se había molestado por el chorro de agua. Natsu movió a la albina y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la rubia, pero esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás y corrió hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- preguntó molesto el Dragneel.

-Solo la mojamos, no tienes que alarmarte- dijo Erza acercándose a su amigo.

-¿Dónde está Lucy?- preguntó Gray acercándose al grupo que miraba hacia el interior de la casa.

-Salió corriendo- respondió Natsu un poco desanimado.

Lissana vio como el Dragneel tenía su mirada perdida hacia donde se había ido aquella rubia, hizo un leve bufido de molestia y se dirigió al interior del lugar con la excusa de que iría al baño. Ya dentro del lugar, buscó a la rubia y al fin la encontró escondida en el baño del piso superior.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó la albina fingiendo preocupación en su rostro.

-N-No…- respondió esta sin muchos ánimos limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Por qué lloras?- insistió Lissana sentándose a su lado.

-Por nada…- siguió llorando la Heartfilia para luego sentir un fuerte agarre en su cabello.

-Escúchame bien, princesita…- empezó a hablar la albina- Natsu no tiene ojos para una rubia oxigenada como tú. Él es mío, yo soy suya y no vas a cambiar eso… Y si te vuelves a acercar a él, despídete de tus dientecitos- la amenazó levantando un puño para luego dejarla tirada en el suelo.

Lucy no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante las crueles palabras de aquella chica, sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar esa amenaza. Se levantó de su lugar, se lavó el rostro y salió como si nada del baño.

Cada segundo que pasaba, Natsu se sentía cada vez más nervioso por su amiga, se estaba desmoronando en una silla mientras que las chicas la buscaban por toda la casa.

-¡Lucy!- gritó Gray al ver a su amiga parada en la puerta que conducía hacia la piscina.

Natsu se levantó rápidamente para abrazar a su amiga, pero esta solo lo miró y se dirigió hacia Gray, el Dragneel se quedó inmóvil con los brazos abiertos, cosa que la albina aprovechó para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¿Lucy?- el Dragneel estaba confundido por el comportamiento de su amiga, vio que se despedía de todos, menos de él y la albina y se fue hacia dentro.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a esa?- preguntó Lissana con desagrado mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Su nombre es LUCY!- dijo Natsu cabreado por la albina- Y ya déjame en paz-

Natsu empezó a caminar hacia donde se había ido su amiga, notó que se había llevado su ropa. El Dragneel se estaba empezando a preocupar, no encontraba a su amiga por ningún lado y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Llamó varias veces a su celular pero esta no contestaba.

-¿Por qué no contesta?- se preguntó el Dragneel caminando por la casa de la pelirroja mientras volvía a marcar el número de la rubia en su celular.

Una melodía en la habitación de Erza provocó que el Dragneel entrara en esta, levantó un celular rosado que sonaba con una canción llamada "MASAYUME CHASING", el chico reconoció de inmediato el teléfono y cuando cerró la llamada, la melodía terminó.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Natsu sentándose de golpe en el suelo- ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntó el peli rosa mirando por la ventana.

 ***En un parque un poco alejado del lugar***

Lucy estaba sentada apoyando su espalda contra un gran cerezo que se situaba a mitad del lugar. Los sollozos resonaban en el enorme parque vacío, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas muy gruesas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Se sentía fatal, como si estuviese muriendo por dentro, su "amigo" nunca le había dicho que tenía una novia. Su aura se volvió más deprimente mientras recordaba aquel beso entre el peli rosa y la albina.

-Solo pasaron dos días, pero…- se dijo la rubia junto a un sollozo- No, es mentira… él no me gusta…- negó también moviendo la cabeza.

Se abrazó más a sus piernas para luego soltar pesadamente un suspiro, atrayendo la atención de un peli naranja que paseaba por el lugar. El joven se acercó lentamente hacia la rubia la cual aún no se había percatado de su presencia, se arrodilló frente a ella y le acarició el pelo, provocando que la Heartfilia se asustara.

-¿Por qué un ángel cómo tú está aquí sola y llorando?- preguntó el joven con una sonrisa tímida.

Lucy no pudo hacer más que volver a llorar y abalanzarse hacia el chico haciendo que ambos cayeran al pasto. La rubia abrazó fuertemente al desconocido y se sorprendió al ver que el chico le correspondía el abrazo.

-Mi nombre es Loki Leo…- dijo el chico haciendo que Lucy levantara la mirada- Por si lo querías saber- completó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia- dijo esta con una sonrisa tímida.

-Creo que he escuchado ese apellido…- comentó el peli naranja un poco pensativo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la rubia.

-S-Supongo que es un apellido común- dijo Lucy con una risita algo nerviosa.

Loki solo miró con ternura a la rubia, el peli naranja se ofreció a llevar a Lucy a su casa, pero esta se negó rotundamente. El Leo se despidió de la rubia ya que tenía que irse a otro sitio, le dio una tarjeta con su número celular y le hizo una seña de "llámame" a lo que la chica se sonrojó.

Por otro lado estaba un peli rosa conduciendo su auto siendo seguido por Gray y Gajeel en sus propios autos. Natsu se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, no quería imaginarse a Lucy sola por el lugar y que esos hombres la volvieran a molestar. Pronto, divisó una hermosa cabellera rubia, estacionó el vehículo y salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-¡Lucy!- gritó el chico tropezando con varias rocas pero este no caía al suelo. La rubia se dio la vuelta y miró asombrada al chico.

-¿Natsu?- susurró esta para luego sentir como el mencionado la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Me tenías preocupado… no vuelvas a hacer eso…- susurró mientras aspiraba el aroma a fresas de su cabello.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar Review. Bay Bay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis chicos! les traigo otro cap de esta maravillosa historia :3 No hablaré mucho y los dejaré leer ;)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

-Pensé que tu novia te tenía ocupado…- dijo fríamente la rubia para luego separarse de su amigo.

-¿Mi novia?- preguntó el Dragneel mirándola con un deje de confusión- _Lissana…_ \- pensó él de inmediato.

Gray, que también salió corriendo de su vehículo y abrazó con ternura a su amiga, Natsu se sorprendió al ver que esta si le correspondió y un fuerte nudo se le hizo en la garganta al ver esa escena.

-¡Nunca! ¡Nuca en la vida vuelvas a irte así!- le dijo Gray a la rubia con un tono de alivio, ella solo asintió y se abrazó más a su amigo.

-Volvamos a la fiesta- propuso Gajeel cuando estuvo al lado de sus amigos- Deben de estar preguntando por nosotros-

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia los autos que estaban estacionados cerca del parque, Natsu fue el primero en entrar y vio como Lucy se debatía con quién irse. El Dragneel la llamó y le indicó que subiera a su vehículo, la rubia dudó un poco pero al fin decidió subirse con él.

-Lucy…- llamó el Dragneel a su amiga, la cual giró levemente su rostro para verlo- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?... Estabas llorando…-

-Por nada- contestó ella. Con solo recordar lo que había sucedido sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer.

-Nadie llora por nada- comentó Natsu sin dejar de observar el camino.

-Pues yo sí…- dijo para luego soltar un sollozo provocando que su amigo se alarmara.

-Dime lo que te pasa, no me gusta verte así- dijo tomando su mano que estaba en su regazo.

- _No puedo decirle sobre la amenaza…_ \- pensó Lucy viendo a su amigo con tristeza.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Natsu mirando de reojo a su amiga y luego al camino- ¿No me dirás lo que pasa?-

-C-Creo que no me esperaba que las chicas me mojaran…- mintió Lucy observando hacia la ventanilla- Cuando… me asusto así, termino llorando-

-Entonces… ¿por qué actuabas tan fríamente conmigo?- insistió el Dragneel acercándose a la casa de la pelirroja.

- _Se lo diré… pero no con lujo de detalles-_ pensó Lucy, vio cómo su amigo se estacionaba y rápidamente salió- Tu novia me dijo que no me acercara a ti- dijo para luego entrar en la casa siendo seguida por Gray y Gajeel.

Natsu se quedó estático en su lugar, Lissana era la culpable de que Lucy lo haya tratado así. El Dragneel frunció el ceño y entró a la casa, adentro vio a la rubia en traje de baño riendo junto a las demás chicas mientras estas se disculpaban por el chorro de agua fría, pero Lucy solo les decía que estaba bien. El Dragneel se quitó la camiseta y entró al lugar.

Un chico de pelo azul se acercó hacia el gran grupo de chicas, le dijo algo al oído a Erza y esta se sonrojo de inmediato para luego asentir. La pelirroja subió a una mesa, bajó el volumen de la música y empezó a hablar desde un micrófono.

-¡Chicos! ¡Es la hora traviesa!- dijo para luego ver como todos se emocionaban, menos Lucy que no sabía a qué se referían- ¡Hagan parejas de dos!-

Todas las personas buscaban a alguien del sexo opuesto para el juego, Lissana se abrazó del brazo de Natsu pero este se liberó de esta para ir hacia donde estaba Lucy, pero a ella la haló un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-¡Sting, lárgate con Lissana!- refunfuñó el peli rosa halando del otro brazo a su amiga.

-¡Ni en sueños!- gritó el rubio- ¡Esa pendeja me dejó para volver contigo! ¡Te la regalo!-

-¿Quieres que le diga a todos tu secretito?- preguntó el Dragneel con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-E-Es toda tuya- dijo Sting soltando a Lucy y yéndose hacia donde estaba Lissana, la cual hizo un bufido de molestia y tomó al rubio como compañero.

-¡Bien! ¡Como ya todos tienen compañero, es hora de empezar!- dijo Erza bajando de la mesa y dándole un papel a cada pareja.

-¿Qué es este juego?- preguntó Lucy muy confundida y curiosa a la vez.

-La hora traviesa es un juego que inventamos hace unos años, le dan un papel lleno de retos a la pareja y si no lo logran a la primera, tienen que hacer lo que dice el tablón de castigos- dijo apuntando un gran cartel que aún no había sido descubierto por esa enorme sábana blanca.

-Dime que son castigos inocentes…- susurró Lucy asustada por la respuesta.

-¿Crees que serían inocentes con ese nombre en el juego?- preguntó pícaramente el Dragneel a lo que la rubia tragó saliva.

-Buen punto- dijo sin dejar de observar a Erza, quien la miraba pícaramente.

-Bien, el primer reto es…- Erza miró a todos sus amigos y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Muerte picante!-

-Jellal, reparte los pimientos por favor- pidió la pelirroja a su amigo de pelo azul.

Todos ellos tomaron un pimiento en sus manos y cando sonó una campana se los colocaron en la boca. Natsu le explicó a Lucy las reglas, tenían que colocarlo en su lengua y si lo dejaban caer tenían que hacer un castigo. La rubia solo asintió y sacó la lengua al igual que su amigo, Natsu colocó ambos extremos del pimiento y se acercaron mucho más para que no se cayera.

Ambos chicos sentían como la saliva descendía de sus lenguas, las cuales se tocaban un poco. Lucy estaba muy sonrojada, el peli rosa la sujetaba con sus fuertes manos desde la cintura para que no se separaran y el pimiento no se cayera. El Dragneel notó la agitada respiración de su compañera, se estaba empezando a calentar de solo sentir el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amiga rozando su pecho totalmente desnudo.

-¡Gray y Juvia pierden!- gritó Erza provocando que Lucy se asustara.

Los mencionados miraron el castigo y se sonrojaron a sobremanera al ver el famoso castigo, "beso de lengua". Gray se acercó a Juvia e introdujo su lengua en la boca de esta, la peli azul estaba en las nubes mientras sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control, pero la falta de oxígeno impidió que siguieran con su apasionado beso.

Lucy no pudo ocultar su sonrojo a lo que acababa de ver, cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intentó visualizar otra cosa. En cambio, Natsu estaba observando a la rubia, la cual estaba temblando contra su cuerpo. Otra pareja perdió el reto e hicieron el castigo, Lucy se ponía cada vez más nerviosa viendo como pareja por pareja perdían el reto, quedando solo tres parejas más.

-Gajeel y Levy perdieron- dijo Erza con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que estos se enojaran para luego besarse apasionadamente.

Lucy ya no podía más, le dolía la lengua y el cuerpo completo al estar parada así tanto tiempo, Natsu sintió como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensaba más, hasta que el pimiento se cayó al suelo y ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Natsu y Lucy pierden!- gritó Erza- ¡Nuestros ganadores son Kinana y Erick!-

Natsu observó a Lucy, se veía muy hermosa con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. El Dragneel se acercó lentamente hacia los labios de la Heartfilia dándole un beso, intentó hacer que abriera sus labios pero esta se resistía, Natsu no se rindió y mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su amiga provocando que un gemido saliera de sus hermosos y rosados labios. El peli rosa aprovechó el momento e introdujo su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la chica, provocando que todos se sorprendieran al ver la escena que estaba montando el Dragneel.

El beso era algo torpe, pero luego Lucy empezó a moverse como su amigo, hasta que el aire se les acabó y terminaron separándose, dejando de por medio un pequeño hilo de saliva el cual se desvaneció rápidamente por el viento de la noche.

-F-Fue… mi p-primer beso…- susurró Lucy a lo cual Natsu la pudo escuchar.

El Dragneel se quedó sorprendido, un enorme sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al escuchar esas simples palabras. Lucy se alejó un poco de él ya que este no se movió ni un milímetro por estar mirando a la nada.

-¡Bien, el siguiente juego es… baile sexy!- gritó esta vez Jellal desde el micrófono.

Todos los chicos empezaron a gritar con felicidad, hasta Natsu, que salió de su trance al escuchar esas hermosas dos palabras. Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas al escuchar el reto, pero la felicidad de los chicos acabó cuando Erza habló.

-No se emocionen chicos, son ustedes los que harán un baile sexy para las chicas-

Las chicas se miraron de nuevo y empezaron a gritar victoriosas al escuchar a Erza, los chicos estaban con un aura depresiva al escuchar eso, ya no tendrían su baile sensual de parte de sus compañeras.

Varias parejas pasaron a un enorme sillón que estaba a mitad del lugar, las chicas se sentaban ahí para luego ver a su compañero bailar, las demás lo calificaban y si tenían menos de siete puntos, otro castigo se les haría presente.

Juvia se sentó en el sillón, mientras que Gray empezaba a bailar con una melodía lenta mientras que la peli azul babeaba por lo que estaba viendo. Gray no tenía qué quitarse así que solo empezó a bailar encima de la Loxar, la cual se desmayó al instante. Todas las chicas le dieron un algunos ocho y un nueve puntos.

La siguiente en sentarse fue Levy, Gajeel tenía su camiseta la cual se la empezó a quitar sensualmente mientras la arrojaba hacia una de las chicas del lugar, la cual se desmayó al recibir la prenda. Gajeel se acercó a Levy e hizo unos movimientos con las caderas provocando el sonrojo de la McGarden. Las chicas le dieron puros nueves a su extremadamente sensual baile.

La última pareja en presentarse fue la de Natsu y Lucy, la rubia se sentó un poco nerviosa en su lugar mientras que el Dragneel se paró a unos metros de ella. La música empezó y el peli rosa empezó a acercarse a su compañera lentamente, le extendió la mano la cual ella temerosamente aceptó.

Con una enorme Natsu colocó a Lucy delante de él pero de espaldas, empezó a frotarse contra ella con una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra en su muslo derecho a lo que todas las chicas gritaron maravilladas. El Dragneel, desde atrás empezó a lamer el cuello de la rubia sin dejar de bailar, provocando que de sus labios saliera un leve gemido. Natsu sonrió quitándose delicadamente la bufanda que llevaba puesta y rodeó el cuerpo de Lucy con esta, el peli rosa hizo que Lucy se diera la vuelta y empezó a lamer su abdomen sin dejar de bailar hasta llegar a sus labios y luego besarla fugazmente.

-¡Natsu cálmate!- gritó Gray mientras este le devolvía un bufido de molestia y terminó el baile.

Todas las chicas gritaron con emoción y con un hilito de sangre en la nariz, todas menos Lissana la cual estaba mirando con ojos asesinos a la rubia. La mayoría de las chicas le dieron un diez a Natsu, haciendo que este fuera el ganador de esta ronda.

-¡Los ganadores de esta ronda son Natsu y Lucy!- gritó Erza a lo que Jellal les entregaba una bolsa llena de caramelos y otra cosita más.

Lucy estaba que no podía ni pensar, su cara estaba ardiendo tanto que pensó que se iba a quemar, Natsu miró a su amiga y se burló silenciosamente de esta. Los juegos siguieron durante toda la noche, las parejas hacían castigos muy raros y pervertidos. A eso de las 3:25 de la madrugada, Natsu se despidió de sus amigos y se llevó a Lucy hacia la residencia Dragneel. El peli rosa no tomó mucho alcohol ya que debía conducir, pero Lucy se excedió un poco, provocando que esta se quedara profundamente dormida.

-Estuviste fantástica esta noche…- susurró Natsu acariciando el pelo de la rubia mientras conducía.

Ya en la casa de Natsu, verificó que todos estuvieran dormidos, caminó en las puntas de sus pies para no hacer ruido y se llevó a Lucy cargada al estilo princesa a su habitación. Ya adentro, el peli rosa dejó a su amiga en la cama, organizó sus cosas para ir a la escuela al día siguiente y se acostó al lado de su amiga.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este cap! Recuerden dejarme algún review! :D Bay Bay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis queridos lectores :3 Les he traído otro cap de este sensual fic :D perdonen la demora, mi justificación no valdrá pero... hay alguien que me trae un poquito desconcentrada desde hace algunos días 3 pero no los aburriré con eso :3 que comience el cap! (Perdón si es muy corto, pero no sabía que más hacer... Culpen a quien me trae loca :3)**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Natsu se sentía muy caliente, no lo podía explicar pero al solo ver a su amiga se calentó aún más, tanto que se colocó encima de su amiga, la miró fijamente y la besó. Se quitó la ropa quedando solamente en unos calzoncillos negros muy ajustados, le quitó la blusa a su amiga y empezó a lamer sus pechos. Pronto la chica se despertó y miró a su amigo, sonrió lentamente y lo dejó seguir con lo que hacía. Luego de un rato se podían escuchar los gemidos de ambos por toda la habitación, el peli rosa la penetraba rápidamente mientras esta tenía espasmos corporales por la excitación que tenía, pronto los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, dejando al Dragneel exhausto al lado de su rubia.

- _Te amo…_ \- susurró esta lentamente.

-¿Eh?- el chico se sentía muy apretado y un poco mojado- _¡Maldita sea! ¡Fue solo un sueño!_ -

Sintió como abrazaba a su amiga por la espalda, no pudo evitar restregar su erección contra el trasero de esta, un gemido se le escapó de sus labios y se alejó de ella lentamente para no despertarla, estaba sudando y sintió el bulto que intentaba salir de sus pantalones. Se abofeteó a sí mismo mentalmente por lo que había soñado, * _eso no se hace con tu amiga_ *, miró de reojo a la rubia que aún estaba durmiendo y se sonrojó de inmediato.

- _Esto no me puede estar pasando…_ \- pensó peinándose su suave cabello hacia atrás.

Vio el reloj que se encontraba encima de su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que llegaría tarde al instituto. Despertó a Lucy y se metió corriendo al baño. La Heartfilia estaba confundida, tenía mucho sueño y no se sentía muy bien, estaba mareada, al parecer por el alcohol que había tomado esa noche le hizo efecto.

-Báñate para que no lleguemos tarde a Fairy Tail- dijo el chico poniéndose el uniforme del instituto.

-¿Eh?- la chica estaba confundida, ella no estudiaba en ese lugar como para que él le dijera eso.

-Le dije a Caprico que te inscribiera ayer, vamos o se te hará tarde en tu primer día-

Lucy se levantó de su lugar y entró en el baño, se dio una ducha rápida y salió solo con una toalla, ya que no se había llevado nada de ropa al baño. Vio un uniforme femenino encima de la cama, junto a unas medias y ropa interior roja, la chica se sonrojó y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, bajó a la cocina que era en donde se encontraba su amigo, tomó el vaso lleno de agua burbujeante que este le ofreció y se lo tomó de inmediato.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Erza hacer una fiesta a la mitad de la semana?!- preguntó el Dragneel arreglándose la corbata y halando a su amiga desde la muñeca para subir al auto que estaba estacionado en frente de la mansión.

El auto fue conducido por el Dragneel a toda velocidad, Lucy solo se limitó a ver con horror los vehículos que su amigo esquivaba con agilidad. Apenas tardaron unos cinco minutos ya que el peli rosa se había saltado los altos y los semáforos en rojo desde su casa hasta el instituto.

-Pondré tu alarma más temprano…- comentó Lucy saliendo del auto, mareada, con los ojos en espirales y el pelo un poco desordenado.

-Tendré que recordártelo…- respondió el Dragneel en el mismo estado que su amiga.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos para luego soltar una leve carcajada, Natsu peinó con sus dedos los dorados cabellos de la Heartfilia y entraron rápidamente al instituto. El Dragneel fue el primero en entrar al salón, y le indicó a su amiga que entrara, pero esta estaba paralizada en la entrada.

-Señorita Lucy, puede entrar- dijo un profesor de pelo morado sentado en el gran escritorio de caoba.

La rubia asintió y fue entrando lentamente; Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy y Erza se sorprendieron al ver a Lucy entrando al salón con el uniforme del lugar. Una albina se paró en la puerta con la respiración agitada y el cabello des alborotado.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpó mirando al profesor un poco apenada- ¡TÚ!- gritó señalando a Lucy.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la albina la cual estaba mirando con odio a la rubia, hasta el profesor se quedó callado para ver lo que estaba pasando. Lissana se acercó a Lucy y la miró detenidamente, sonrió levemente con una pizca de burla y desprecio.

-No sabía que dejaban entrar callejeras al instituto- comentó la albina en voz alta para que todos la escucharan.

Natsu se levantó de su lugar para responderle a Lissana, pero Lucy lo miró y este se sentó. La rubia miró a la albina y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, provocando que la chica dejara de hacerlo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?- le preguntó la Heartfilia con burla en su voz.

-¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!-

-¡OHHHHHHH!- todos los estudiantes se burlaron de la albina la cual estaba roja de ira, se fue a su lugar ignorando las risas de sus compañeros de clase.

-¡Silencio!- dijo el profesor levantándose de su lugar- Lissana, eso te pasa por querer intimidar a alguien nuevo- le reprochó para luego salir del salón con unos papeles.

Natsu dejó que Lucy se sentara a su lado como lo había hecho la última vez, sus amigos se acercaron a la rubia y esta solo les dedicaba sonrisas tiernas. Levy abrazó a su amiga y se sentó cerca de esta.

-Lu-chan, nadie se enfrenta a Lissana…- le comentó en un susurró para que nadie la escuchara.

-Me gusta tu actitud- dijo Erza dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a la Heartfilia.

-Gihi, eso fue fantástico- dijo Gajeel saludando a su amiga.

-Gracias chicos… pero solo…- Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar porque algo la había golpeado de lleno en la cabeza.

-¡VEN AQUÍ PENDEJA! ¡TE RETO!- gritó Lissana con tres chicas detrás de ella.

-Yo no peleo- le dijo Lucy con un tono enojado en su voz mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡NADIE ME HUMILLA FRENTE A MIS COMPAÑEROS!- gritó eufórica la albina arrojándole otro libro a la rubia pero Natsu lo detuvo con una de sus manos- ¡TÚ NO ERES NI SU PADRE NI SU MADRE PARA DEFENDERLA!- gritó refiriéndose al peli rosa.

Lucy bajó la mirada ante lo que acababa de gritar la albina, se levantó de su asiento y corrió fuera del lugar, dejando a sus amigos con una mirada curiosa, todos menos Natsu y Gray que eran los únicos que conocían la situación de su amiga.

En ese instante, Lucy sentía como si la hubiesen apuñalado en el corazón. Se sintió cansada y levantó la mirada para ver que estaba frente a la biblioteca, no lo pensó dos veces y entró para darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente vacía.

-¿En qué estaba pensando?...- se preguntó la rubia sentándose en una esquina oscura de la biblioteca con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lucy solo se sentía peor al recordar su pasado. Su madre murió estando pequeña y su padre la ignoraba y la maltrataba solo por el simple hecho de que se parecía a ella. Las noches que se pasaba sola en la calle tratando de buscar algo para comer, siendo víctima del frío y hambre. Su único refugio era la biblioteca pública, ahí era en donde podía dormir tranquila y en sus ratos de aburrimiento se dedicaba a leer los libros del lugar.

-¿Lucy?- escuchó que alguien le hablaba, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un chico de pelo anaranjado y ojos azules.

-Loki…- murmuró ella abrazando al chico.

-Siempre te encuentro llorando…- comentó el chico tristemente abrazando a su amiga.

-No sabía que estudiabas aquí…- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas.

-Estoy en el último año, aunque… no sabía que TÚ estudiabas aquí- comentó el peli naranja con una sonrisa.

-me inscribí hace poco…- susurró Lucy para luego ver asentir al chico.

El Leo miró a la rubia y solo la volvió a abrazar, esta estaba un poco más calmada por la cercanía de su nuevo amigo. Natsu entró de golpe en el lugar y vio en una esquina del lugar a Loki abrazando a alguien, pero no pudo ver bien quién era.

-Loki, ¿has visto a…- el Dragneel se quedó callado al ver un mechón rubio cuando el chico se volteó a verlo.

Natsu se enojó al ver eso, se acercó con pisadas enojadas y haló sin delicadeza a Lucy desde el brazo. Loki se quedó sorprendido ante eso y salió del lugar hacia su salón. En cambio, Lucy sentía cómo su amigo le lastimaba la muñeca, ahogó un quejido de dolor con su otra mano para que su amigo no la escuchara, pero aun así lo hizo.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó al mismo tiempo que soltaba a su amiga.

-Natsu, esto fue un error… Dile al director del instituto que tendré que irme- dijo Lucy acariciando su muñeca que estaba roja.

-¡No!- se alarmó el Dragneel- Lissana es una tonta, no te vayas por ella… Por favor…- suplicó poniéndose de rodillas.

-¡Yo no encajo en esta vida!- gritó Lucy sorprendiendo a su amigo- Una vida de dinero, de lujos, de privilegios. ¡Eso no es para mí!-

Lucy tenía la mirada perdida hacia delante, como si estuviera hablando con alguien más, Natsu la tomó de la mano sacándola de su trance. La Heartfilia solo se limitó a verlo con ojos avergonzados, giró su rostro para que no notara su sonrojo y se encaminaron hacia el salón.

-¡Lu-chan! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Levy a su amiga cuando la vio entrar por la puerta.

-S-Sí- contestó ella sin ánimos.

-Lissana no te volverá a molestar- comentó Erza sosteniendo a la mencionada desde la parte trasera de la camisa, con varios chichones en la cabeza y los ojos con espirales.

-Chicos, ¿qué le hicieron?- preguntó Lucy mirando a la albina inconsciente.

-¿Nosotros?- preguntó indignado el Fullbuster- Eso fue obra de Erza-

Lucy solo asintió con una leve sonrisa y se sentó en su lugar, Natsu pudo notar la tristeza en el rostro de su amiga, pero decidió no molestarla, sabía que su madre había muerto y la mención de la albina provocó que se pusiera así.

Erza llevó a Lissana a la enfermería, estaba segura que si no la atendían rápido, podía quedar traumada. La campana del almuerzo sonó, todos los estudiantes salieron, menos una rubia de ojos achocolatados y tristes. Natsu se sentó al lado de su amiga, pero esta giró su rostro mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Lucy…- susurró el Dragneel tomando la mano de su amiga.

La Heartfilia no habló, solo observó a su amigo a los ojos, el Dragneel sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció al ver la mirada depresiva de la rubia. Lucy se levantó de su lugar sorprendiendo al peli rosa, se sentó en sus piernas y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lucy, puede que apenas tengamos un par de días conociéndonos…- empezó a hablar el Dragneel- Pero te aprecio mucho y no quiero verte triste-

-Y yo también t-te aprecio mucho…- susurró sin mirar a su amigo.

Pronto la campana volvió a sonar, dando a entender que las clases se reanudarían. Natsu y Lucy se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, viendo como el resto de las clases terminaban rápidamente. El último sonido de la campana hizo que todos los estudiantes empezaran a irse hacia sus casas.

Los chicos se despidieron de Natsu y Lucy, estos entraron en el vehículo del Dragneel y se dirigieron hacia la casa de este. Fue un viaje rápido, Natsu estacionó su auto en frente del lugar sin importarle que su hermano viera a su amiga.

-Hola hermano…- Laxus miró a la chica que estaba al lado de este e hizo un entrecejo hacia esta.

-¿Por qué la miras así?- preguntó Natsu posicionándose delante de la rubia.

-Me resulta muy familiar…- comentó sin dejar de ver a la Heartfilia, la cual se sentía intimidada ante el enorme rubio sentado en un sillón de cuero.

-Señor Natsu- interrumpió Virgo desde las escaleras- El señor Dragneel quiere que usted y la señorita Lucy vayan a su oficina-

-¿A-A mí?- preguntó asustada la rubia.

-Sí, quiere que vayan de inmediato-

Los dos chicos caminaron detrás de mucama por un enorme pasillo para luego detenerse en frente de una enorme puerta con perillas doradas, Natsu fue el primero en entrar siendo seguido por su amiga. El peli rosa miró una figura al lado de su padre que no pudo reconocer, pero su amiga sí, la cual estaba temblando sin moverse de su lugar.

El desconocido se acercó a Lucy, la cual aún seguía inmóvil a unos pasos de la puerta, Natsu solo trataba de ver quien era ese hombre alto y con rostro de pocos amigos. Ya estando al lado de la rubia, le dio una bofetada que hizo que la chica cayera al suelo, Natsu reaccionó de inmediato, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al hombre, pero este fue detenido por su padre.

-¡Lucy Heartfilia, ¿Dónde estabas?!- gritó el hombre sin ningún interés de ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

-¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS TE CREES PARA GOLPEAR ASÍ A MI AMIGA?!- gritó Natsu siendo sostenido del brazo por Igneel.

* * *

 **Neferikara, sí... Tuve una hemorragia nasal imaginando esa escena */* Espero que les haya gustado el cap, nos leemos luego! :D Bay Bay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos! otro cap de parte de su queridísima Nelly-Dragneel! espero que les guste y me dejen comentarios o algo :3 (nota: ya he publicado la secuela de "Una vida llena de sospresas en Fairy Tail") los dejo leer :3**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

-Es su padre- afirmó el Dragneel mayor soltando la mano de su hijo.

Lucy acariciaba la mejilla que le habían golpeado, miró hacia su alrededor y vio una cara de enojo de parte de su padre, una de indiferencia en Igneel y una de sorpresa y desconcierto en la de su amigo.

-Gomen…- se disculpó Lucy haciendo una reverencia en el suelo.

-¡Una disculpa no basta!- gritó el padre de la rubia, estaba a punto de patear a su hija pero fue detenido por Igneel.

-Ya es suficiente, Jude- dijo el Dragneel mirando a la rubia.

-Voy a aumentar la seguridad de la mansión- comentó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Vamos, Lucy-

-Lucy… ¿qué es todo esto?...- preguntó levemente Natsu, cosa que la rubia escuchó a la perfección.

-Natsu… yo…- Lucy no pudo hablar, estaba paralizada al ver la mirada cortante de su amigo.

-¡Dime la verdad!- gritó el chico tratando de no mirarla.

-Yo… soy heredera de la fortuna de los Heartfilia- soltó la rubia levantándose de su lugar- Me escapé de la mansión hace un par de meses con mis ahorros, traté de alejarme de una vida llena de lujos, pero en esta ciudad no le dan trabajo a los menores y fue difícil para mí seguir… El día que me ayudaste de esos hombres, te lo agradecí mucho…-

-Me mentiste…- susurró para luego mirar a la rubia- ¡Me mentiste!- gritó indignado.

-Si te decía quién era yo, de seguro me hubieras enviado devuelta con mi padre…- dijo para luego mirarlo a los ojos- No fue mi…-

-¡LÁRGATE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!- gritó Natsu saliendo del lugar.

Lucy vio cómo su amigo salía a paso veloz de la oficina, su padre la haló del brazo y la sacó del lugar, no sin antes agradecerle a Igneel y despedirse de él.

Natsu estaba devastado, pensó que Lucy era una persona sincera, pero se dio cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. El Dragneel se encerró en su habitación y se acostó boca abajo en su cama, las lágrimas salían sin piedad de sus ojos mientras golpeaba lo más fuerte que podía su almohada. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo engañado? ¿Cómo?...

En cambio, Lucy estaba destrozada por dentro, estaba sentada en la parte trasera del auto de su padre, siendo conducido por este. Las lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello, miró por última vez el lugar en donde había vivido un par de días… Los mejores desde la muerte de su madre…

 ***En la mansión Dragneel***

Natsu aún seguía acostado en su cama, pensando en Lucy, su engaño no tenía perdón. Notó que su mochila estaba al lado de la puerta, al parecer Virgo la había dejado ahí, no le dio importancia y la dejó en su lugar. Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la mochila y se levantó solo para dejarla en su armario y no verla más, pero desde que la levantó, una pequeña caja salió de esta, la levantó y vio una nota en ella:

- _Sé que tu cumpleaños es en un par de semanas, pero… quería darte un regalo adelantado por ser mi primer y único mejor amigo_ \- Natsu abrió la caja y dejó ver una muñequera negra con un dragón rojo en esta y las iniciales de sus nombres "N+L".

Una lágrima se resbaló de su ojo derecho y colocó la cajita con la muñequera adentro al lado de su mesita de noche. Suspiró con pesadez y volvió a acostarse en su cama, miró su celular, le había tomado varias fotos a Lucy sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se veía hermosa y tan inocente. Pasó foto por foto viendo la sonrisa inocente de la rubia.

-Lucy…- susurró antes de quedar dormido.

 ***En la mansión Heartfilia***

-Espero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir escapar- dijo Jude parado en la puerta de la habitación de Lucy- Tu boda será después de tu cumpleaños número dieciocho- dijo y se fue.

- _Creo que es mi deber hacerlo…_ \- pensó Lucy sentándose en su cama.

 ** _Flash Back:_**

-Lucy, te presento a Brad Golden- dijo Jude señalando a un chico alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules- Él será tu esposo-

-¡¿Esposo?!- preguntó o más bien gritó desconcertada- ¡Este idiota es un niño mimado!- lo acusó señalándolo con un dedo.

-¡No le hables así a tu futuro esposo!- gritó su padre dándole una bofetada.

-Nunca me voy a casar sin amor…- comentó ella en un susurro para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Luego de esa pelea, más tarde en la noche, tomó algo de dinero y salió por la ventana y saltó hacia el árbol que estaba al lado de esta. Sacó unas llaves y se dirigió hacia la oscura calle sin mirar hacia atrás.

 ** _Fin Flash Back:_**

Lucy se dio una ducha y se colocó uno de esos elegantes vestidos que siempre había odiado, bajó hacia la cocina y le pidió algo de comer al chef del lugar. Ya cuando terminó de comer, volvió a subir hacia su habitación y tomó un celular color amarillo de su mesita de noche. Fijó su mirada en el techo tratando de recordar algo y luego escribió rápidamente un número en el teléfono.

- _¿Hola?_ \- habló una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Levy-chan…- saludó Lucy con pocos ánimos.

- _¡Oh! ¡Hola Lu-chan!-_ saludó la McGarden muy contenta- _Recuerda que tenemos un trabajo para mañana-_

-Levy-chan, te llamo para decirte que no podré ir al instituto ni mañana, ni nunca…- dijo muy triste la Heartfilia.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ \- preguntó Levy muy confundida.

-Ha pasado un problema… No podré volver a Fairy Tail- Lucy soltó un leve suspiro de tristeza y una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó desde sus ojo derecho.

- _¿No puedes decírmelo?-_ preguntó Levy algo preocupada y triste.

-Lo siento, Levy-chan… Adiós- susurró la Heartfilia con un tono muy apagado.

-Adiós, Lu-chan…- antes de colgar, la peli azul soltó un sollozo y terminó la llamada.

Lucy se acostó en su cama, un enorme sollozo salió de sus labios, pensó varias veces en llamar a Natsu, pero recordó que este no quería verla ni en pintura. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño y se lavó el rostro, salió hacia la biblioteca y ahí se sentó en el suelo y empezó a leer historias de princesas y dragones, algo que extrañamente le empezó a gustar.

 ***A la mañana siguiente en el Instituto Fairy Tail***

-Empecemos con la clase Moshimoshi- dijo Sagitario entrando al salón de clases.

-Buenos días- saludaron todos los estudiantes al unísono.

-¿Dónde está la señorita Lucy? Moshimoshi- preguntó el profesor al ver el asiento vacío de la rubia.

-Ella no vendrá…- dijo Levy con tristeza haciendo que sus amigos, incluso Natsu se sorprendieran- Me llamó anoche diciéndome que no volverá al instituto- ahí fue cuando unas lágrimas amargas se asomaron desde los ojos de la peli azul.

-Que mal Moshimoshi…- dijo el profesor bajando la mirada- Apenas con un día aquí la empecé a estimar mucho Moshimoshi-

-Que sorpresa, una callejera volviendo a la calle- comentó Lissana con burla a lo que otras tres chicas se empezaron a reír junto a ella.

Natsu estaba sentado en su lugar, intentando no insultar a la albina por sus burlas, tenía algo negro en sus manos pero nadie sabía lo que era. La clase siguió y el Dragneel no puso atención a esta, en el almuerzo sacó su celular y volvió a revisar las fotos de la rubia. Sus amigos lo veían preocupado, no había dejado de revisar su celular en todo el día, Lucy había dejado el celular que le regaló y ya no tenía forma de contactarla.

-Natsu…- escuchó que lo llamaban, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Levy y Gajeel.

-Hola chicos…- saludó sin ánimos el Dragneel.

-Se nota que estás así por la coneja- comentó Gajeel sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Cállate…- susurró Natsu apagando su celular.

-Vamos Natsu, anímate…- empezó a hablar la peli azul- El próximo sábado será tu cumpleaños-

-Eso lo sé perfectamente- dijo hostilmente el Dragneel- Lo siento… no quise hablarte así, Levy-

-Puede que sientas algo por ella- dijo Gajeel sonriendo, aunque no fue con un tono de burla, sino sincera.

-Solo le tenía cariño…- Natsu miró a sus amigos que estaban con una mirada curiosa- Mejor olvídenlo… Recuerden que mi fiesta será en Sabertooth a las siete-

-Lo sabemos, y aún falta una semana- dijo Gray acercándose a sus amigos junto con Juvia, Erza y Jellal.

-¿Quieres que llame a Lu-chan?- preguntó Levy con inocencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes su número?- preguntó el peli rosa muy sorprendido.

-Sí, ella me llamó anoche y lo guardé en mis contactos- dijo Levy como si nada.

-¿Por qué no me ha llamado?...- susurró el Dragneel notando la mirada de sus amigos, estaban cargadas de tristeza y desilusión.

-Voy a llamarla ahora…- dijo Levy marcando el número de la noche anterior y lo dejó en altavoz. El timbre sonó un par de veces hasta que alguien contestó.

- _¿Hola?_ \- se escuchó una voz dulce al otro lado de la línea que todos reconocieron de inmediato.

-Hola Lu-chan, ¿cómo estás?- habló Levy haciéndole señas a sus amigos de que guardaran silencio.

- _Bien, supongo… ¿Cómo estás tú?_ \- preguntó la Heartfilia un poco desanimada.

-Estoy bien, al igual que los demás- respondió Levy mirando a los chicos.

 _-Que bien…_ \- se quedó callada un momento y volvió a hablar- _¿Cómo está Natsu?_ -

-Está…- Levy vio como el rostro de Natsu mostraba algo de culpa, la peli azul soltó un suspiro y dijo- Creo que está bien, ¿sabes que pronto será su cumpleaños?-

- _Sí, lo sé. Le compré un regalo, pero no sé en donde está…-_ dijo Lucy un poco desilusionada.

-¿Vendrás a su fiesta? Será a las siete- preguntó de repente la McGarden haciendo que Natsu se sorprendiera.

Se pudo escuchar cómo se rompió algo al otro lado de la línea y un silencio profundo se apoderó del lugar.

-¿Pasó algo Lu-chan? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Levy muy preocupada.

- _S-Solo se me cayó un vaso…-_ contestó Lucy con la voz un poco cortada- _Bueno… no sé si pueda ir, estoy algo ocupada-_

-¡Vamos Lu-chan!- dijo Levy algo desesperada- Al menos ven para pasar una noche de chicas con Erza, Juvia y conmigo-

- _…_ -

-¿Lu-chan?-

 _-Trataré de ir… Estoy bastante ocupada así que no prometo nada_ \- dijo Lucy junto a un gran suspiro- _Mi padre me llama, hablamos luego-_

-Adiós, Lu-chan- se despidió la peli azul y cerró la llamada.

Todos los chicos se quedaron viendo al peli rosa que tenía una mirada algo lamentable, no sabía con qué ojos lo miraría luego de haberle dicho que se alejara de él. Levy se sentó al lado de Natsu y le dio un abrazo, cosa que el Dragneel correspondió y agradeció de inmediato.

-Ella no confirmó que venía, pero seguro lo hará- dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, Lucy vendrá- dijo Erza tratando de animar a su amigo.

Todos los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. Natsu iba caminando por los pasillos de lugar, tenía una mirada perdida, levantó su mano la cual tenía la muñequera, prefirió no ponérsela ya que le lastimaba el alma pensar en la rubia. Cuando guardó la muñequera fijó su mirada hacia el frente y vio a una rubia de espaldas.

-¿Lucy?...- susurró el Dragneel tratando de ver quien era esa chica, pero cuando se sobó los ojos con sus manos, ya no estaba ahí- Estoy enloqueciendo…-

 **En la mansión Heartfilia***

Lucy se encontraba preparando unos sándwiches para ella y su querida mascota Plue, su teléfono sonó y lo contestó de inmediato.

-¿Hola?- habló la rubia colocando su celular entre su oreja y su hombro.

- _Hola Lu-chan, ¿cómo estás?_ \- escuchó a su amiga hablar desde la otra línea.

-Bien, supongo… ¿Cómo estás tú?- preguntó la rubia algo cansada.

- _Estoy bien, al igual que los demás-_ respondió un poco animada.

-Que bien…- Lucy no sabía si preguntar por su amigo o no, pero al final preguntó- ¿Cómo está Natsu?-

- _Está… Creo que está bien, ¿sabes que pronto será su cumpleaños?-_

-Sí, lo sé. Le compré un regalo pero no sé en donde está- dejó de preparar los sándwiches y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de limonada.

- _¿Vendrás a su fiesta? Será a las siete_ -

Lucy se quedó en shock, el vaso que tenía en la mano lo dejó caer al suelo, asustando a su pequeña mascota, miró hacia abajo e hizo un bufido de molestia.

- _¿Pasó algo Lu-chan? ¿Estás bien?-_

-S-Solo se me cayó un vaso…- respondió tratando de levantar los cristales, pero se cortó el dedo con uno de estos- Bueno… No sé si pueda ir, estoy algo ocupada- mintió.

- _¡Vamos Lu-chan!_ \- gritó Levy desde el otro lado- _Al menos ven para pasar una noche de chicas con Erza, Juvia y conmigo-_

-…- Lucy no sabía qué responder, por un lado quería ver a sus amigos y a Natsu, pero por el otro no quería incomodar a su amigo el día más especial de su vida.

- _¿Lu-chan?-_

 _-_ Trataré de ir… Estoy bastante ocupada así que no prometo nada- dijo Lucy, aun sabiendo que era una mentira, no estaba ocupada, al contrario, se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

-¡Lucy!- gritó su padre desde el piso superior.

\- Mi padre me llama, hablamos luego-

- _Adiós, Lu-chan-_ se despidió la McGarden y dio por terminada la llamada.

Lucy dejó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y subió rápidamente hacia el piso de arriba, no sin antes darle el sándwich a su mascota. Cuando estuvo en frente de la oficina de su padre, tocó la puerta y una voz grave le indicó que entrara, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?- preguntó Lucy acercándose al enorme escritorio de caoba de su padre.

-Me iré a hacer un viaje de negocios, estaré fuera del país durante un mes- habló Jude mirando de reojo a su hija- ¿Crees que puedas quedarte sola en ese tiempo?-

-Estuve sola unos meses, creo que esto no será problema- dijo Lucy fríamente.

-Bien, saldré mañana temprano, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme-

-Está bien…- Lucy estaba a punto de salir hasta que su padre la detuvo con una pregunta.

-¿Eres amiga de Natsu Dragneel?-

Lucy suspiró pesadamente, se giró hacia su padre y lo miró con cansancio- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?-

-Solo tenía curiosidad, su padre es muy amigo mío- comentó para luego buscar unos papeles en su escritorio.

-No- respondió Lucy fríamente, su padre la miró y dejó los papeles frente a él.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-No somos amigos, creo que te diste cuenta de eso cuando fuiste a su casa- dijo Lucy para luego salir del lugar.

Desde que salió de la oficina de su padre, se propuso a dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-¿Aun sigues aquí Plue?- preguntó Lucy a su mascota que aún seguía comiendo su sándwich.

-Plue, Plue- habló la extraña mascota de la rubia y con una amplia sonrisa lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras sostenía el sándwich con su mano.

La Heartfilia subió hacia su habitación, se acostó en su cama junto a Plue y encendió la tele, estaban pasando una película de terror y sin pensarlo dos veces la dejó. Siempre le había encantado ver películas que tuvieran que ver con suspenso o terror.

 ***Mansión de los Dragneel***

-¡Tío Natsu!- gritó un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules corriendo hacia el Dragneel de pelo rosa que estaba parado en la puerta.

-¡Riu!- gritó este tomando a su sobrino en sus brazos y empezando a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ya tío Natsu!- gritaba el niño a carcajadas hasta que salió una hermosa albina de ojos azul oscuro.

-Hola Natsu- saludó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hola Mira-san- saludó Natsu dejando a su sobrino en el suelo- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien- respondió junto a una enorme sonrisa- No quise entrometerme, pero… ayer pude observar que un hombre estaba halando agresivamente a una chica de pelo rubio…-

-Esa era Lucy…- susurró el peli rosa un poco triste.

-¿Lucy Heartfilia?- preguntó Mira con una expresión sorprendida a lo que Natsu solo asintió- ¡No puedo creer que haya aparecido!-

-¿Eh?- Natsu vio como Mirajane buscaba algo en su celular y luego se lo mostró al Dragneel.

-Lucy Heartfilia es hija del socio de tu padre- dijo cargando a su hijo que se estaba cansando de estar de pie.

-Lucy Heartfilia, desaparecida desde hace dos meses regresa a su hogar. Retomará su cargo como heredera de la empresa Heartfilia y pronto, un poco después de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, se casará con Brad Golden…- Natsu aún seguía leyendo hasta que volvió a leer esa última parte- ¡¿SE VA A CASAR?!- gritó haciendo que la albina se asustara.

-Al parecer tratan de unir las empresas Heartfilia y Golden- comentó Mirajane mirando a su hijo que estaba durmiéndose y luego a Natsu.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no solo hacen un contrato? ¿Tiene que ser exactamente un compromiso?- preguntó el peli rosa sentándose en los escalones fuera de la puerta con una mirada triste y desilusionada.

-Así son las cosas…- Mira le acarició suavemente el cabello a Natsu para luego llevar a su hijo hacia su habitación.

-Brad Golden… He escuchado ese nombre antes, pero… ¿Dónde?- murmuró Natsu mirando hacia el cielo.

La semana pasó muy rápido, a Natsu y sus amigos les dejaron mucha tarea. En el transcurso de la semana, Natsu no había dejado de pensar ni un solo segundo en Lucy, la cual no lo había llamado. En cambio, Lucy se la pasaba pensando en el Dragneel de pelo rosa, no recordaba muy bien su número de celular, pero podía llamar a Levy y preguntarle, pero decidió no molestarla con eso.

Ya era viernes, faltaba un día para el cumpleaños del Dragneel, y él, sus padres y sus amigos ayudaron a decorar el club Sabertooth. Riu corría de un lado a otro con serpentinas enredadas entre sus pequeños dedos, todos los que estaban presente estaban riendo a carcajadas. Levy, que estaba al lado de los chicos, sintió como su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo.

-¿Hola?- contestó Levy provocando que todos sus amigos le prestaran atención.

- _Hola Levy-chan_ \- saludó Lucy al otro lado de la línea.

-Lu-chan, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó mirando a los chicos los cuales miraron repentinamente a Natsu.

- _Estoy bien, ¿y tú?_ -

-Estoy muy bien, justo ahora terminamos de decorar el salón en donde se hará la fiesta de Natsu- comentó la peli azul con una sonrisa.

 _-Que bien… y ¿Dónde se hará?-_

-En Sabertooth… ¿Vas a venir?- preguntó un poco esperanzada la pequeña McGarden.

- _No lo sé…_ \- dijo un poco indecisa- _Trataré de ir, primero tengo que hacer algunas cosas… recuerda que me quedaré el fin de semana contigo si es que voy a la fiesta_ -

-Claro, no se me ha olvidado- dijo Levy con una sonrisa- Espero verte aquí-

 _-Eso veremos… adiós Levy-chan-_ se despidió la Heartfilia.

-Adiós Lu-chan- se despidió Levy dando por terminada la llamada.

Todos los chicos se quedaron observando a Levy la cual miraba enternecida la pantalla de su teléfono, Natsu estaba por acercarse pero fue detenido por Gray, quien se lo llevó para que eligiera las bebidas de esa noche.

-Espero que venga…- susurró Natsu acercándose a la barra del lugar.

Los chicos terminaron algo tarde de organizar el lugar, todos los compañeros de Natsu se despidieron de él, dejándolo totalmente solo en el lugar. Soltó un gran suspiro y salió hacia el estacionamiento en donde se encontraba su auto, abrió la puerta de su vehículo y se dirigió hacia su casa.

-Tengo que descansar un poco- murmuró Natsu estacionando el auto en la cochera.

El Dragneel subió hacia su habitación, estaba muy cansado como para pensar en comer. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, se quitó los zapatos y la cerró con llave. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a una chica rubia acostada en su cama, abrió los ojos como platos y se recargó contra la puerta.

-¿L-Lucy?- murmuró Natsu sin moverse de su lugar.

La chica se levantó de la cama, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos achocolatados y su cuerpo, que apenas estaba cubierto con una bata rosada un poco transparente y un conjunto de ropa interior negra debajo de esta. Lucy se fue acercando más al Dragneel hasta sentir como sus cuerpos se unían, Natsu se sentía muy caliente, sintió como su cara estaba ardiendo, por lo que dedujo que estaba sonrojado.

-Te amo, Natsu…- susurró esta antes de pegar sus labios contra los de este.

Natsu estaba sorprendido, pero pronto correspondió a ese tierno beso que le estaba dando la rubia. El Dragneel empujaba suavemente a la Heartfilia hacia atrás hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama.

-Yo también te amo…- susurró Natsu volviendo a besar a la rubia.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no querías verme?- preguntó de repente la Heartfilia sin ningún brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Eh?- Natsu vio como la chica tenía una mirada fría en su rostro- Yo nunca dije eso… Yo te amo- entonces recordó cuando Lucy le contó la verdad.

-¿Cómo podrías amarme después de lo que me dijiste?- preguntó Lucy cerrando los ojos.

-En serio no sabía que me habías mentido así… pero no debí decirte eso. Perdóname- dijo Natsu acariciando el rostro de la chica.

-Bien…- susurró Lucy para luego acercarse a la oreja del chico, la lamió provocando que este se calentara un poco y un gemido saliera de sus labios- Solo hazme un favor…-

-E-El que quieras- dijo Natsu junto a otro gemido.

-Despierta…-

* * *

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews :3 hasta la próxima! Bay Bay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA! hoy les he traído un cap súper largo ;) y al final de la historia sabrán por qué :3 Espero que disfruten mucho leyendo este cap que su imaginación vuele!**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Después de eso, Natsu se despertó de golpe, sudando, jadeando y sintiendo como el pantalón le quedaba un poco apretado. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que fue un sueño, un vil y sucio sueño por el que rezaría para que se volviera realidad.

-¿Por qué me está pasando esto?- se preguntó cerrando los ojos fuertemente, luego los abrió y vio la hora en su reloj de mesa- Las tres de la madrugada…- susurró volviendo a acostarse en la cama.

Natsu sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía en qué momento había empezado a sentir cariño más allá de la amistad por esa rubia. Una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en su rostro mientras recordaba esos pocos días que había pasado con su antigua amiga.

-No puedo estar enamorado de ella…- susurró para luego quedarse dormido.

Las horas pasaron, dando paso a un hermoso amanecer. Natsu seguía durmiendo hasta que escuchó como su puerta se abría de golpe dejando ver a un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules saltando de un lado a otro con emoción.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños tío Natsu!- gritó el niño subiendo a la cama para luego saltar en esta.

-Gracias Riu- dijo Natsu junto a una enorme sonrisa.

Los demás familiares entraron en pijama en la habitación del Dragneel junto a un pequeño pastel de fresas el cual Mirajane preparó con mucho amor. Laxus revolvió el cabello de su hermano con cariño mientras lo felicitaba, Igneel abrazó a su hijo mientras que Grandine lloraba de felicidad al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba y besaba a su hijo descontroladamente.

-Muchas gracias a todos- agradeció Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pide un deseo- dijo Mira colocando el pequeño pastel frente al peli rosa.

-Bien…- Natsu pensó un poco y sopló las velitas de su pastel.

-¿Qué deseaste?- preguntó Riu con una enorme sonrisa.

\- No puedo decirles lo que es, o no se hará realidad- comentó con una sonrisa mirando a su sobrino.

-¡Que malo eres!- dijo Riu con un tierno puchero en su rostro.

-Bien, es hora de prepararte. Iremos al parque de diversiones- dijo Gajeel entrando por la puerta.

-¡¿Tú qué haces aquí?!- preguntó Natsu con un leve susto.

-Querrás decir "hacemos"- dijo Gray entrando detrás de su amigo.

-Díganme que las chicas no vinieron- dijo Natsu con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Están abajo- respondió Jellal con una enorme sonrisa.

-Espero que lo mantengan vigilado- comentó Igneel con una sonrisa pícara- No queremos que se escape y no vaya a la fiesta-

-Vale…- dijo Natsu para luego tomar una toalla y dirigirse al baño- Me voy a duchar, espero que me dejen un poco de privacidad para cambiarme luego- comentó mirando a todos a lo que simplemente empezaron a salir del lugar.

Natsu se quitó la ropa, entró a la bañera para luego abrir la regadera haciendo que un chorro de agua fría humedeciera su cabello y su cuerpo. No podía dejar de pensar en Lucy, esa chica lo traía loco con tan solo un par de días, pero se sintió terrible al recordar todo lo que le había dicho hace poco más de una semana.

-Lo siento tanto, Lucy…- susurró colocando su mano contra la pared, mientras el agua caía encima de su cabello.

Al poco tiempo, Natsu salió del baño y se colocó su ropa. Vestía con un pantalón negro, una camiseta roja con un dragón negro pintado en su pecho, un par de tenis negros con cordones rojos y un chaleco de cuero hasta los codos que hacía resaltar sus músculos. Vio la muñequera que le había "regalado" Lucy y no dudó en colocársela en la muñeca derecha.

-¡Ya estoy listo!- gritó Natsu desde las escaleras, ahí pudo ver que Mira estaba abrazando a una chica con mucho cariño.

-Lissana, espero que te portes bien en el parque de diversiones- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

-Claro, Mira-nee- dijo la albina con una sonrisa para luego enviarle una más pícara a Natsu.

- _Maldita sea…_ \- pensó Natsu tomando sus llaves y dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritaron todas las chicas arrojándole varias serpentinas al peli rosa.

-Gracias chicas- agradeció Natsu con su típica sonrisa.

Todos se despidieron y se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos. Gajeel y Levy se fueron juntos, al igual que Gray y Juvia y en otro Jellal y Erza. Natsu soltó un suspiro e invitó a Lissana a que subiera a su auto, cosa que hizo gustosa. El trayecto hacia el parque de diversiones son unos treinta minutos, así que se fueron de inmediato hacia allá.

Natsu no dijo ni una sola palabra en el camino, mientras que Lissana escuchaba música desde su reproductor de música. Gajeel estaba en frente de él mientras que Gray y Jellal detrás.

Un sonido ensordecedor retumbó en los oídos del Dragneel y pudo ver como alguien pasaba a su lado en una motocicleta, lo consideró genial, esta estaba pintada con estrellas en llamas, algo que simplemente le pareció asombroso.

-Esa persona debe estar loca por rebasar a toda velocidad un automóvil en marcha- comentó Lissana con una mueca de molestia.

-Puede ser- dijo Natsu para no tener que discutir con la albina.

Ya en el estacionamiento del parque de diversiones, todos estacionaron sus vehículos, uno al lado de otro. Natsu se estacionó al lado de las motocicletas, pero justo cuando Lissana estaba por bajar, alguien la asustó entrando a toda velocidad en una motocicleta, derrapando un poco al frenar y situándose en un lugar VIP.

-¡Infeliz!- gritó la albina aun dentro del vehículo mientras posaba una mano en su pecho.

Natsu se quedó dentro de su auto, observando detenidamente esa motocicleta, era la misma que había visto hace rato. La persona que la conducía era una chica, esta traía una falda de cuero negro que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, unas medias de rayas negras y rosas, una blusa de un color rosa intenso y un chaleco de cuero, aun traía su casco, el cual era negro con muchas estrellas doradas en él.

-Cálmate, seguro no lo hizo a propósito- dijo Natsu tratando de calmar a la albina que estaba al borde de estallar en furia.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así!- dijo saliendo del auto, pero justo cuando la iba a tocar en el hombro, notó como unos hombres grandes y fuertes la miraban con ojos asesinos.

-Será mejor que no te metas en problemas- dijo Natsu halando a Lissana por el antebrazo.

La chica solo asintió y se alejó de la chica que aún tenía el casco. La conductora de esa motocicleta se sacó el casco lentamente, dejando ver una hermosa cabellera rubia, la cual Natsu pudo reconocer al tiro.

-¿Esa no es Lu-chan?- preguntó Levy que había llegado junto con los chicos al lado del Dragneel.

-Creo que sí- contestó Gray con una sonrisa.

-Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de nosotros- dijo Erza mirando a los demás.

-Yo la llamaré- dijo Gajeel pero este fue detenido por Natsu.

-Mejor no, debe estar ocupada- comentó el Dragneel con una expresión triste.

Los demás notaron el desánimo en sus palabras, en verdad le dolía ver a su amiga siendo indiferente con él. El grupo de amigos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del parque, pero Natsu no entró sin haberle dado un último vistazo a la chica.

Ya adentro, pudieron ver un sinfín de tiendas y juegos mecánicos, y muchos de ellos eran salvajes y bruscos. Los chicos se emocionaron al ver la enorme montaña rusa que estaba a mitad del parque, era muy alta y con muchas curvas, algo increíble y excitante para los hombres. Las chicas se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron ante la infantilidad de sus amigos.

Todos los chicos corrieron hacia la montaña rusa pero un grito de Levy hizo que todos pararan en seco y voltearan a ver hacia donde estaba esta.

-¡Lu-chan!- gritó la peli azul abrazando a la rubia.

-¡Levy-chan! ¡Qué bueno verlas aquí!- dijo Lucy muy emocionada.

-Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Erza abrazando a la rubia.

-Estoy verificando que todo esté bien. Si no lo hago, mi padre me reclamará que no cumplo con mi trabajo- respondió la Heartfilia con una sonrisa.

-¿Verificando?- preguntó Juvia un poco confundida.

-Mi padre es el dueño del parque de diversiones, tengo que revisar si los juegos están en funcionamiento- comentó esta con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Tú padre es el dueño del lugar?!- preguntó Gajeel que se había acercado junto a los demás chicos para escuchar la conversación.

-Sí, este lugar es de la empresa Heartfilia- dijo señalando con un dedo la insignia del parque, el cual era una "H" dentro de una estrella, la cual era la misma insignia que tenía en la parte delantera de su chaqueta.

-Juvia cree que es fantástico- dijo la Loxar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de su amiga, luego posó su mirada en la albina que estaba en el grupo y miró a Natsu, el cual solo la miraba de forma avergonzada.

-No sabía que estaban en una cita de grupo- comentó la Heartfilia con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Así es, ahora ya te puedes ir- dijo hostilmente la albina recordando en incidente de hace poco, a lo que todos la miraron con cara de: "Cierra la boca".

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces- habló la rubia con pesadez en la voz, dio la vuelta para irse y miró a Natsu por encima de su hombro derecho- Feliz cumpleaños-

Justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar, la rubia fue halada por el musculoso brazo de Natsu. Lucy giró su rostro y vio que este tenía unos ojos tristes y suplicantes, luego miró la mano que la estaba sosteniendo y notó que esa era la muñequera que había comprado para dársela de regalo.

-Acompáñanos, por favor- pidió Natsu sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos achocolatados que lo volvían loco.

Pensó durante unos segundos, vio que todos los chicos esperaban una respuesta positiva, todos menos Lissana, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados.

-Está bien- dijo al fin, haciendo que todos gritaran de felicidad- Pero…- ya con eso, los chicos se detuvieron.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Gray acercándose a su amiga.

-Pero tienen que esperar a que haga algo- completó con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando de forma extraña a Lucy, esta solo sacó su celular amarillo del bolsillo de la chaqueta, marcó un número en este y empezó a hablar.

-Escorpio, necesito que me traigas algo… Sí, justo eso… Nueve, por favor… Estoy frente a la montaña rusa... Aquí te espero, no tardes- telefoneó la Heartfilia y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Coneja, ¿qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Gajeel un poco curioso.

-Ya verás-

En eso, un chico de pelo blanco y rojo se acercó a ellos con un sobre bien envuelto. Lucy le envió una sonrisa dulce al chico, cosa que al Dragneel le molestó. El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y se fue de inmediato.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Gray observando el sobre.

Lucy sonrió y sacó nueve tarjetas VIP del sobre. Los chicos se quedaron impresionados al ver esa clase de tarjetas en su mano, hasta Lissana se quedó con la boca abierta y si no la hubiese tenido pegada a la cabeza, se le hubiese caído hasta el suelo.

-Es un regalo de cumpleaños para ti- comentó Lucy con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba una tarjeta a cada uno y se las colocaban en el cuello.

-No necesito tu limosna. Yo tengo mi tarjeta- habló la albina sacando una tarjeta de sus bolsillos.

-¿Limosna? ¿Además, trataste de subir como VIP mientras tus amigos tenían que pagar por el boleto?- preguntó Lucy para luego estallar en carcajadas, los chicos la miraron de forma extraña- Eres muy infantil y mezquina, ¿lo sabías?-

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia- gruñó la albina acercándose hacia la rubia.

-Creo que solo eso te queda, pues la dignidad se te acabó hace años- respondió Lucy con el ceño fruncido.

Natsu y los demás solo observaban la discusión de ambas chicas, hasta que Lissana intentó abofetearla, pero la mano de la rubia fue más rápida y la detuvo de inmediato. Lucy tenía una expresión neutra mientras que dos hombres grandes y fuertes se acercaron hasta colocarse detrás de la rubia.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó uno de estos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienen que venir a cuidarte tus gorilas?- preguntó Lissana con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Cierra la boca. Están aquí para que no me escape- gruñó Lucy con ojos asesinos- No sé por qué me odias. Natsu no está interesado en mí, si es eso lo que te molesta- dijo para luego soltarla.

-Señorita Lucy- la llamó una chica de pelo plateado- Tiene una llamada de su padre en la oficina-

-Gracias Yukino, voy enseguida- habló Lucy calmadamente- Los veré luego-

Los chicos pudieron ver como su amiga se alejaba junto a la chica de pelo plateado y los hombres que la cuidaban. Levy y Erza le enviaron un mirada de desaprobación a la albina, la cual solo gruñó con molestia y se dirigió hacia la montaña rusa.

-Lucy tiene un carácter fuerte- dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Gray junto a una risilla- Cuando conocí a Lucy, trataba de proteger a un niño pero no pensó en las consecuencias-

-Lucy… es una chica muy fuerte- comentó Natsu mirando en la dirección en donde se había ido su amiga.

 ***Con Lucy***

-Hola papá- saludó Lucy por el teléfono.

- _Hola Lucy, te llamo para decirte que tardaré un poco más en llegar. Tendrás que hacerte cargo de la contabilidad del parque de diversiones y de los clubes nocturnos_ \- dijo fríamente el Heartfilia al otro lado de la línea.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- preguntó la rubia con pesadez.

- _Un mes más_ \- dijo este junto a un suspiro- _Hablamos luego, te llamaré en la noche para saber cómo estás-_

-Está bien, hablamos luego- Lucy cortó la llamada y salió del lugar.

Al salir, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos la estaban esperando afuera de la oficina, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras que se acercaba a ellos. Natsu se sentía cada vez peor al recordar lo que le había dicho a Lucy la última vez que la vio, ni siquiera la veía al rostro.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a disfrutar este día!- gritó Lucy muy emocionada.

Los chicos gritaron de emoción y se dirigieron a varios juegos mecánicos para poder disfrutar de estos. Todos subieron a los autos chocones, en donde Gajeel aprovechó para poder molestar a Natsu, Gray y Jellal.

-Muy bien, espero que jueguen limpio…- dijo Levy para luego ser golpeada por el carrito de Gajeel.

-¡Gihi! ¡Mejor concéntrate en esto, enana!- gritó Gajeel para luego ser golpeado por Gray.

-¡Perdón!- gritó Gray para luego soltar una carcajada, en eso Natsu lo atropelló.

-¡Que comience el juego!- gritó este para luego dar por empezada la locura de choques.

Todos estaban disfrutando de los choques, aunque Lucy estaba en una esquina sin moverse, parecía estar concentrada en otra cosa. Natsu paró detrás de esta, no tenía intensión de atropellarla, pero un golpe desde atrás de él hizo un efecto en cadena que provocó que terminara chocando contra Lucy, haciendo que esta dejara caer su celular.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- gritó Lucy encabronada- ¡Si se hubiese roto mi padre me estuviera matando ahora mismo!-

-¡No fue mi culpa!- saltó a la defensiva el Dragneel- ¡Además, yo te compré uno y lo dejaste tirado en mi casa!-

-¡No me interesa! ¡Aquí tengo el número de mi padre registrado!- se levantó furiosa del carrito.

-Chicos, dejen de pelear- se interpusieron Erza y Jellal entre el peli rosa y la rubia.

-Bien- contestaron los dos con pesadez.

Natsu y Lucy se miraron de reojo para luego darse la espalda. El grupo de amigos estuvieron el resto del día tratando de que la pasaran bien, Natsu sí lo hizo, pero Lucy estuvo todo el tiempo revisando su celular y alejándose del grupo. A las cinco de la tarde, todos se empezaron a despedir para poder arreglarse e ir a la fiesta.

-¿Irás esta noche a la fiesta?- preguntó Levy a lo que todos la miraron, incluso Natsu.

-Trataré de presentarme- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa para luego colocarse el casco e irse en su motocicleta.

-Que maleducada es- dijo Lissana entrando en el auto de Natsu, siendo seguida por este.

El Dragneel estuvo callado durante todo el camino, dejó a Lissana en su casa y se dirigió a la suya. Cuando entró en su casa, pudo ver que ya todos estaban vestidos para ir a la fiesta, aun faltando una hora para que comenzara. Mira corría de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar a Riu colocarle la ropa.

-¡Te tengo!- gritó Natsu atrapando a su sobrino entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó el pequeño rubio- ¡No me quiero poner eso!-

Natsu levantó la mirada y vio que Mirajane quería vestirlo con una camisa rosada y unos pantalones blancos- ¿No crees que es algo casual?- preguntó Natsu con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-Se verá muy lindo- dijo Mira con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Deja que lo vista yo- dijo Natsu llevando a Riu hacia su habitación.

Ya estando en la habitación, Natsu dejó a Riu encima de su cama y salió para buscar su ropa. Cuando estuvo de vuelta, lo vistió con una camiseta azul, una chaqueta y unos jeans negros y unos zapatos negros. Natsu se mojó las manos con acondicionador y se lo pasó por el cabello al niño, provocando que tuviera un estilo rebelde pero tierno.

-Tío Natsu, ¿cree que pueda enamorar a la chica que me gusta?- preguntó el pequeño rubio colocando sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Apenas tienes cinco años y ya estás pensando en novias?- preguntó Natsu un poco divertido mientras buscaba su ropa.

-Es que… siento como si debiera protegerla. La vi llorando hace unos días y no la volví a ver- dijo Riu sentándose en la cama.

-Oh, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó el peli rosa sin dejar de buscar en su armario.

-No lo sé, solo sé que es un poco mayor que yo-

-Bueno, ¿y dónde la viste?- preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa sentándose en su cama.

-Aquí- dijo naturalmente el rubio- Salió llorando de aquí junto a un hombre-

A Natsu se le congeló el corazón, vio que su sobrinito se sonrojaba con tan solo hablar de ella. El peli rosa se recostó en su cama con las piernas sobresaliendo de esta, fijó su mirada en el techo, lamentando su comportamiento con Lucy. La había hecho llorar y de una forma muy cruel, y aun así ella le dirigió la palabra esa mañana.

-¿Estás seguro de que te gusta?- preguntó Natsu levantando un poco la mirada.

-Sí, mucho. Es una chica súper linda- contestó Riu con una enorme sonrisa.

-Creo que irá esta noche a la fiesta- dijo Natsu haciendo que el pequeño saltara de felicidad- Toma una rosa del jardín y regálasela-

-¡Eso haré!- gritó el niño saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad.

Natsu solo pudo sonreír ante la acción de su pequeño sobrino, entró al baño con una toalla y se dispuso a ducharse. Cuando salió, se colocó unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y unos zapatos negros, se colocó la muñequera en su mano izquierda, tomó su celular y bajó hacia la sala de estar en donde lo estaban esperando.

-Podemos irnos- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

-Claro- dijo Igneel levantándose junto a sus familiares.

Todos salieron en sus respectivos autos: Igneel y Grandine; Laxus, Mirajane y Riu y por último Natsu. Todos condujeron hacia el club, en donde todos los amigos de Natsu lo estaban esperando. Desde que el peli rosa bajó de su vehículo, todos sus amigos y compañeros lo felicitaban y le daban obsequios a montones.

Desde que entró al lugar, pudo escuchar la música alta y las voces de todos los que intentaban hablar. Buscó con la mirada a una rubia de ojos achocolatados, pero no la pudo encontrar. Gajeel, Gray y Jellal se acercaron a él con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Linda fiesta- dijo Gajeel muy animado.

-Gracias- Natsu notó que Levy no estaba con él así que decidió molestarlo un poco- ¿Dónde está Levy? ¿Terminaste comiéndotela antes de venir aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Idiota!- gritó Gajeel con un severo sonrojo en su rostro.

-Admite que te gusta Levy- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa- Es lo mismo que le pasa a Jellal, no se le ha declarado a Erza-

-No me metas en tus discusiones- dijo el peli azul con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-No te he golpeado porque es tu cumpleaños- dijo el Redfox sujetando a Natsu del cuello de su camisa.

-Que considerado eres- dijo Natsu con un tono de sarcasmo mientras era soltado por el peli negro- ¿Dónde están las chicas?-

-Están en la casa de Erza- dijo Gray con un tono algo aburrido.

-Hablando de ellas- dijo Jellal haciendo que los chicos fijaran sus miradas hacia la puerta de entrada.

En la puerta estaban las chicas; una hermosa pelirroja con un vestido hasta los muslos de color negro con los bordes blancos, una peli azul con vestido un poco más largo de color azul oscuro, otra peli azul con el cabello un poco más corto que llevaba un hermoso vestido amarillo que llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

-¿Lucy confirmó que vendría?- preguntó Gray mirando a las chicas de arriba hacia abajo.

-Aun no me ha llamado- dijo Levy revisando su celular.

Igneel estaba parado en la puerta junto con su esposa recibiendo a los invitados, había invitado a algunos socios para que llevaran a sus hijos y le mostraran a Natsu el buen trabajo que hacían estando tan jóvenes.

-Buenas noches- saludó Igneel con una sonrisa a una chica a la cual Natsu no pudo reconocer por la oscuridad- Que gusto verla aquí, señorita Heartfilia-

-Gracias, señor Dragneel. Me disculpo por mi padre, tuvo que hacer un viaje de negocios hace una semana- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras saludaba a la pareja de esposos.

-Jude nunca está tranquilo- comentó Igneel con una sonrisa- Disfruta de la fiesta-

-Gracias- dijo Lucy para luego entrar a mitad del lugar.

Lucy vestía con un hermoso vestido rosado que le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo, no tenía mangas y su pelo estaba totalmente suelto y además tenía el collar que le había regalado Natsu hace un par de semanas. Lucy miró a todos lados pero un jalón desde la parte de atrás de su vestido hizo que se diera la vuelta, para encontrarse con un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules.

-E-Esto es… p-para usted- dijo Riu con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras le entregaba la rosa a la rubia.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Lucy tomando la rosa en sus manos y dándole un tierno beso en la frente- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-R-Riu Dragneel- contestó Riu un poco más confiado- ¿Y usted?-

-Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Lucy con una enorme sonrisa- Así que eres familiar de Natsu-

-Sí, soy su sobrino- dijo este mirando hacia el peli rosa- Usted es muy bonita-

-Gracias Riu, y tú eres muy apuesto- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a colocarme la flor en el cabello?-

-¡Claro!- Lucy ayudó al pequeño Dragneel a subir en una silla y le colocó la rosa en el cabello de esta- Listo-

-Gracias- dijo Lucy bajando al niño en el suelo- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-¡Sí!- gritó el niño con un hermoso brillo en los ojos, a lo que Lucy solo soltó una risilla y lo tomó de las manos.

Natsu estaba junto con sus amigos, mirando esa hermosa escena, Levy no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro enternecido por lo caballeroso que era el pequeño sobrino del peli rosa. Al parecer, el Dragneel de pelo rosa no dejaba de ver a la hermosa rubia que bailaba a la mitad del club con su sobrino.

-¿Estás celoso de tu sobrino?- preguntó Gray junto a una carcajada, siendo seguido por los demás chicos.

-Claro que no- contestó Natsu sin apartar la mirada de Lucy.

Los chicos pudieron observar como Riu le hizo señas a Lucy para que estaba bajara un poco su cara, el niño le dijo algo al oído y un enorme sonrojo se hizo presente en sus pequeñas mejillas. Lucy habló y Riu asintió, la rubia estuvo pensativa un poco y movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

 ***Con Lucy***

-Me gustaría un beso tuyo…- susurró el niño un poco avergonzado.

-¿En los labios?- preguntó en voz baja para luego ver que asentía un poco avergonzado. Lucy fingió estar pensando pero al final movió afirmativamente la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucy ayudó al pequeño Dragneel a subir en una silla para que sus rostros estuvieran en la misma altura. Riu estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Erza, mientras que Lucy solo sonrió ante lo tierno que se veía el pequeño. Lucy cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y rápidamente, Riu besó fugazmente a la rubia.

Al otro lado del club, Natsu estuvo observando cada movimiento de Lucy y su sobrino, pero él y todos sus amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el pequeño beso que le había dado Riu a la Heartfilia. A Natsu se le subieron los colores al rostro, y casi echando humo de las orejas, se desplomó en una silla con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés celoso de tu sobrino?- le preguntó Erza a Natsu con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Que no lo estoy! ¡Maldita sea!- gritó Natsu dando un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa.

-Lo estás- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con los brazos cruzados y con ojos acusatorios.

Natsu solo bufó y se volvió a sentar en su silla, los chicos siguieron mirando hacia donde estaban los rubios. Mientras tanto, Lucy solo sonreía ante la hermosa expresión de Riu, era un chico muy tierno.

-Bien hecho, campeón- escuchó Lucy que hablaban desde atrás, volteó rápidamente y se encontró con un rubio muy alto y fuerte- Ya enganchaste a una chica, ese es mi hijo-

-Señor Laxus- saludó Lucy al rubio con un amistoso apretón de manos- Es un gusto conocerlo formalmente-

-No seas tan educada, solo llámame Laxus… ¡Rey del relámpago!- gritó este con un brillo inmenso en los ojos y seguido por una carcajada de parte de este.

-Vamos cariño- dijo Mira halando a Laxus por el cuello de la camisa- Perdona a Laxus, por favor. Ha tomado de más y ahora necesita descansar-

-¡Usted es Mirajane Strauss!- dijo Lucy sorprendida- ¡La modelo de Amor Semanal!-

-Ara, ara. Parece que la fama me sigue- dijo la albina con una hermosa sonrisa- Y tú eres Lucy Heartfilia, la empresaria más joven del país-

-Se podría decir que sí…- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa triste- Pero esa no es la vida que quiero-

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la Strauss un poco confundida- Tienes todo lo que una chica puede desear-

-Todo menos libertad- dijo Lucy mirando fijamente a los hermosos ojos azules de la albina.

-¿Libertad?- repitió Mira sorprendida- Pero tu padre no es muy estricto, trabajé una vez para él-

-Es estricto conmigo…- Lucy bajó un poco la mirada- No deja que tenga amigos, o que salga de la mansión, y mucho menos que trate de hacer contacto con alguien fuera de mi hogar-

-Por eso escapaste…- susurró Mira con una sonrisa triste.

-Así es- Lucy volvió a levantar la mirada y sonrió ampliamente- Tu hijo es muy hermoso- comentó tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Muchas gracias, me encantaría decir que se parece a su padre, pero…- miró a Laxus unos momentos y volvió a hablar- No creo que haya sacado su carácter-

-Tienes razón- dijo Lucy con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca- Se parece mucho a ti-

-Gracias- dijo Mira con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Muy bien casanova, vamos a cenar algo- dijo para luego llevarse al niño y a su esposo.

Lucy levantó la mirada y pudo observar perfectamente como la albina se alejaba con su hijo entre brazos y su esposo que estaba un poco ebrio. Un pequeño toque en el hombro hizo que volteara hacia atrás, encontrándose la mirada oscura de su amigo.

-¡Gray!- gritó Lucy alegremente mientras abrazaba con fuerza al mencionado.

-Pensé que no vendrías- comentó el Fullbuster con una sonrisa- No sabía que eras una asalta cunas-

-¡Cállate!- dijo Lucy con un puchero en su rostro- Es un niño muy tierno- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Lu-chan, que bueno que hayas venido- dijo Levy abrazando a su amiga.

-Me prometiste un pastel de chocolate si venía- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa algo tonta.

-Está en mi casa- dijo la peli azul con emoción- Te lo podrás comer durante la pijamada-

-¿Vas a hacer una pijamada?- preguntó Gajeel desconcertado- ¿Por qué no me invitaste?-

-Eres un idiota- dijo Levy dándole un codazo al Redfox.

-Juvia está muy feliz de verla, Lucy-san- habló la Loxar muy contenta.

-Gracias Juvia- dijo Lucy muy animada- ¿Dónde está Natsu?- esa pregunta se le escapó sin darse cuenta.

-Está buscando algo para tomar, no tardará mucho- contestó Jellal extendiéndole la mano a Lucy a modo de saludo.

-Hola amor- habló un chico desde atrás de Lucy mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¡¿AMOR?!- preguntaron todos sorprendidos de que ese chico llamara así a Lucy.

-Sí, soy su prometido- contestó dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

-Lu-chan, no sabía que te ibas a casar- dijo Levy aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Sí, esta hipócrita se va a casar con este bastardo- habló Natsu desde atrás. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-Natsu, siéntate… ¿Estás ebrio?- dijo Jellal sosteniendo al Dragneel para que no se cayera- ¿Cómo te puedes embriagar tan rápido?-

-¡No lo estoy!- negó el peli rosa tomando un gran sorbo de alcohol- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de la gran mentira que me dijiste?-

-¿Mentira?- preguntó Gajeel haciendo que todos observaran a la rubia, pero esta no hablaba.

-Esta rubia de pechos grandes… *hip* me dijo que su padre…*hip* la abandonó y por eso la acogí- dijo Natsu señalando acusadoramente a la Heartfilia.

-¿Es eso cierto, Lu-chan?- preguntó Levy mirando desconcertada a su amiga.

-Le dije eso para que no se lo dijera a mi padre… Él me hubiese encerrado de por vida si volvía a la casa- contestó Lucy con los ojos cristalizados.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué mal!- gritó sarcásticamente el Dragneel- ¡Yo solo te llevé a mi casa para follarte y devolverte a la calle!-

Las lágrimas resbalaron de los hermosos ojos achocolatados de la Heartfilia, la risa de Natsu se escuchó levemente gracias a la música que estaba a todo volumen. Lucy levantó la mirada y abofeteó al Dragneel acabando con su risa, para luego salir corriendo hacia el otro lado de la calle, que era en donde se encontraba su auto.

-¡Así es!- gritó Natsu a mitad de la calle- ¡Regresa a tu estúpida vida y no vuelvas nunca más a la mía!-

El Dragneel pudo escuchar como un vehículo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, y lo único que pudo hacer fue darse la vuelta y mirar esas luces enceguecedoras para luego escuchar un fuerte golpe. Todas las personas presentes gritaron al ver el choque, los hombres corrieron hacia donde estaba el cuerpo para detener la hemorragia que salía del cráneo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme algun review :3 ahora la razón del cap tan largo: no escribiré esta historia durante un tiempo porque voy a estar algo ocupada con algunos proyectos U.U (no me maten) tengan paciencia mis niños XD y nos leemos en el próximo cap! Bay Bay!**


End file.
